Cross The Line
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Spike and Dawn are harboring feelings for each other. The consequences are too deep, but they can't seem to stay away from one another. They try to keep it secret but somewhere sometime something has to break.
1. Passions

Dawn wondered down the street to Spike's crypt. She usually did this when things got tough or when she argued with her sister. Which was often, Buffy was still her older sister and she treated her like a child more and more every day. Though Dawn was not a child. She just turned sixteen and was becoming a women. She was maturing and her views were changing. She had always been mature for her age, she had to grow up quickly seeing as her sister was the slayer. When Dawn visited Spike it made her feel better. Spike treated her like she was an adult not a child in need of constant protection, though he would protect her with his life. The slayers little sister and the only one besides her long passed mother who treated him like he was deserving of affection.

Dawn arrived at the graveyard where Spike's crypt was. She knocked on the door once before charging in. Spike jumped and looked over at her as he fell to the floor. He quickly stood up and recovered from his scare.

"I scare you?" Dawn asked smiling as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh, Nibblet it's just you. You really shouldn't barge in on a guy like that, have some respect for the dead will ya." Spike smiled jokingly.

"Sorry, I just got in a fight with Buffy." Dawn admitted frowning.

"Big sis being overprotective again." Spike sat on the couch and looked over at her.

"You could call it that." Dawn looked down at her feet.

"Well don't be a stranger come on over and watch the tele, Passions is on." Spike said invitingly rubbing circles on the empty spot next to him. "Unless your afraid of the big bad."

"Never." She said smiling. Dawn jumped over to sit next to Spike, eyes firmly planted on the TV.

"Oh this is a new one!" Dawn said staring at the television. Spike had gotten her hooked on Passions so they watched it together often.

Spike peered over at Dawn from the corner of his eye not on purpose but the intent was not innocent. Dawn had on a low cut shirt and Spike couldn't keep his eyes off of her tonight. It was getting harder to be near her each time she came over. He never wanted to feel this away about her. Everyone still thought he wanted her sister even Dawn. Spike's affection for Buffy was a sick obsession, sure there was something there maybe love but not anymore, not as strong as his feelings for Dawn. He tried to deny it tried to fight it off. But you can't fight what the heart wants. And Spike's unbeating heart longed for Dawn, for the slayers sixteen year old sister. He knew it was wrong and foolish to fall for the younger of the Summer's women, hell either one of them, that's why he tried to ignore it. He didn't want to push her away not seeing her was harder than being this close. Every thought of her he tried desperately to ignore, because he was good now, atleast he tried to be, and to want Dawn would be wrong right?

As the show came to an end Spike let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Dawn looked over at him.

"That was a good episode." She said smiling.

"Uh, yeah, that was a good one, little bit." Spike nodded.

Dawn hated when he called her little nicknames, she for once wanted to hear him say her name, the way he had said Buffys' name. She loved the fact that he had nicknames for her it meant she mattered, she had gotten over that though, she knew she mattered to him. But she wanted him to feel for her the way he felt about Buffy. Most people thought the way he stalked her was sick, Dawn wished he would do that to her.

"So Spike. What you wanna do?" She said moving her smooth legs onto the couch as she turned to face him. Every move she made stung him, feuling his desire, causing it to worsen.

"Dunno, don't bloody well care. Whatever interests you." He said looking at the floor._ Just don't look at her._

"Uhm...let's just talk." Dawn said smiling. "I'm sorta tired and I don't wanna go anywhere but I don't want to go home."

"All right then Nibblet, how was your day at school?" Spike asked leaning back onto the sofa letting himself relax.

"Boring." She sighed. "Some boy asked me out." Dawn said admittingly.

"Who?" Spike asked looking at Dawn, she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash yellow.

"Sean." Dawn smirked catching a hint of jealousy in Spike's eyes.

"Well then, what did you say?" Spike asked almost angry.

"Maybe. But then there's this other guy who want's us to be benfriends." She said toying with him.

"Uhm...sorry bit but what in the bleeding hell is...benefriends?" Spike asked confused.

"Friends with benefits." Dawn admitted shyly. "His names Dan and he's cuter then Sean, but I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked now angry to hear her even thinking about being...benefriends with some boy.

"I mean I could go for Dan cause he's hot but he'll prolly just use me." She paused watching Spike clench his jaw. "Sean is sweet and all but not as hot as Dan, or I could..." She paused.

"Or you could what?" Spike asked interested.

"I could keep pining for the same guy that I always have." She frowned some part of her hoping Spike didn't understand another screaming for him to hear her.

"Whatever you want pet." Spike said frowning, not realizing Dawn's intent.

Dawn sat on the couch nervous. She never felt this way around Spike he always made her comfortable, she felt safe here. For once she was nervous, afraid she said something wrong as he got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Thirsty nibblet?" Spike asked his back to her as he grabbed a glass full of blood.

"No." Dawn answered biting her bottom lip.

"Ice cream then?" He asked turning and grining as he held out a pint of chocolat ice cream and a spoon.

"Sure." She said smiling as he walked over to her with the ice cream. Dawn grabbed the ice cream and cracked open the top. "Thanks." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Anything for you." Spike smirked guzzling down his glass of blood. Spike could drink blood in front of her. It wasn't all right to everyone else they felt uncomfortable and pretty much sickened. Not Dawn she didn't care it was the same to her as seeing him drink a soda.

"Mmm, this is delicous." Dawn said smiling. "There is no problem that can not be solved by chocolat, by the end of this pint, I garuantee I will know the answer to my delema." She said grinning sheepishly.

"Little chocolat luv." Spike said holding back a smile as he observed a drop of chocolat beside her lip.

"Gone?" She asked trying to wipe it away.

"Not quiet." Spike reached up and wiped away the chocolat off of her lip, he reached his hand to his mouth and licked it off. "Mmm, your right, delicous." Spike said curling one side of his mouth up in a sly smirk.

"Umm...thanks." Dawn said biting her lip.

They sat in silence for a while, Spike drinking his blood, Dawn eating her ice cream.

"So then luv, have you decided what your going to do about the boy trouble?" He asked intently. She liked that nickname, luv, it was one of the better ones, that and pet. Truth was she had decided the second Spike showed a hint of jealousy, any little bit of hope was enough to continue pining for him.

"Pining, deffinitely going to keep pining." She said almost to quickly.

"Hmmm." Spike said smirking. He almost thought it seemed she was talking about him, he wasn't sure but it was enough to toy with her. "Why's that then luv?"

"The other two are boys, highschool boys, he's not..." Dawn paused. "He's a real man." She said feeling foolish for letting that part slip.

Spike was almost sure that she was talkng about him now. There was no doubt, either that or some older guy she knew, and that he wouldn't have. "Maybe I should take this guy out." Spike said a questioning look in his eyes.

"Uhm, you probably wouldn't wanna do that." Dawn said smiling at some inside joke, little did she know Spike was catching on.

"Really?" Spike paused smiling. "Why's that cutie?" Spike asked, rolling his tongue on the outside of his teeth under his closed mouth.

"No reason." She frowned nervous now. The last thing she wanted was for Spike to discover her feelings for him and laugh in descust.

"All right, seems the Nibblet has a secret she is intent on keeping, I can take a hint." Spike said putting away what was left of her ice cream.

"Don't be angry I just...it's something I just can't say right now." She frowned looking down ashamed.

"It's fine, I get it." Spike walked over and sat on the top of the tomb in his crypt.

"You don't seem to." She said standing up.

"I don't get much about you pet. Your a bloody mystery to me." Spike smiled putting a cigarette into his mouth fiddling around to find his lighter.

"Here it is." Dawn said picking up Spike's lighter that was resting on the couch. Dawn sauntered over to Spike. She handed it to Spike as he purpousfuly touched the outside of her hand before taking the lighter and lighting his cigarette.

"Thanks." Spike thanked her putting the lighter into his pocket.

"No problem." Dawn frowned feeling rejected for some strange reason, the awkard silence clouding her mind. Little did she know Spike was complimenting her he was atracted to her strange mood swings the way he could never tell what she was going to do next.

"'Sts wrong pet?" Spike asked wondering why she went into depressed mode, throwing him for a loop again.

"Oh nothing, i'm just thinking." She paused. "About where I'm going to stay tonight. I am NOT staying at Buffys." She paused noticing she didn't take claim on her own home. "Maybe Janices, or...I don't know." _Here_. Dawn though ashamed not wanting to leave his side as she stood by him watching him take puff from his cigarette. "Maybe here, I'm kinda tired and if I go to Janice's she'll wanna talk all night, I know you wont chat my ear off and you'll let me sleep." She pleaded catiously.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea pet." Spike said looking into her blue eyes._ And I bloody well want to do much more than chat, I can't sleep with you so close. Don't do it William don't be a fool._

"Please..." She begged looking into his eyes pouting sweetly.

"Fine." Spike caved with ease. He couldn't deny her not when she gave him that look.

"So where do I sleep?" She asked looking at Spike.

"Couch or bed that's underground, don't suppose the tomb would suit you much, it's not too cumffy." Spike joked with out a smile.

"Uhm...couch." She said wanting to be closer to him.

"All right then luv." Spike agreed as she went to lie down on the couch.

"'Night." Dawn said as Spike threw a blanket over her.

"Good night Nibblet." Spike said kissing her forhead. It sent a shiver down her spine. Shocking Spike as much as it did Dawn._ He kissed me. _Sure only her forhead but that was enough for her.

Spike lay down on the tomb not sleeping not tired. Even more then that not feeling like it was right to sleep when he had to protect the Nibblet from anyone wanting to barge into his crypt and extract bloody vangance on him, for a time he had wronged them. He couldn't take any one harming her. He would have to try his hardest to make it through this night Dawn slow close, it was taking everything he had to stay in his own bed that night. He heard her stirring back and forth through the night. Then she began whimpering loudly, having a bad dream obviously, and it bothered Spike he wanted to comfort her. Eventually her moans were far too much for him to bare as he jumped up to walk over to her. Before he got there she sat up screaming.

"Nibblet, it's all right." Spike reassured her sitting by her side touching her shoulder.

"Spike, spike your all right, your alive." Dawn said franticaly breathing as if she had to fight for air.

"Of course luv, why wouldn't I be?" Spike said trying to calm her.

"I had an aweful dream, you fell, insead of Buffy when, I was on the tower and you, Buffy pushed you." Dawn tried to explain as tears welled up inside her eyes.

"S'all right pet i'm here no one pushed me off of that tower, it was a year ago." Spike said running his hadn through her hair soothing her.

"I know it just felt so real." Dawn frowned.

"It's all right now." Spike smiled.

"Yeah." Dawn said her breathing slowing down.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you get some sleep." Spike said going to go back to his tomb.

"No!." She shouted almost too quickly. "Stay." She pleaded.

"Nibblet I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Spike frowned wanting to more then anything, knowing it would hurt too much to be so close yet so far.

"Please, I can't sleep and if your here, I know your okay." She begged him with her eyes looking into his blue eyes innocently.

"All right." And with a sigh he gave in. Spike lay down on the inside of the couch it was farely large but they were still close enough that they were touching.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

Spike breathed in the scent of her. "Dawn." Spike said the sound was breathy almost against his will.

_Oh my God he said my name. My real name._ Dawn shuddered with excitement. "Yeah?" She asked remaining as calm as possible.

"Good night." Spike breathed.

"Night."

Dawn wiggled herself around the couch trying to find a comfortable spot. She flipped her hair and settled herself under the covers Spike kept himself on top of them. She continued to try and find a comfortable spot which was causing her scent to spread around more, causing Spike frustration. She smelt like lavender and vanillla. The blood was the part that really got to him as she lay there her neck exposed. Her blood smelled like sweet wine, from being the mystical key, it made her blood different anicent, perfect.

"Dawn, you keep bloody well moving and I am never going to be able to sleep here." Spike said slightly annoyed more at himself then Dawn.

"Oh sorry, am I keeping you awake?" Dawn asked shyly.

"No, not awake luv, I can't stay near you when your stirring around the scent of your blood." Spike smirked and evil look in his eyes.

"Oh." She said an innadequte answer.

"Yeah oh, you bloody well don't want to be stirring up the demon inside me now." Spike's eyes lit up as he looked down at Dawn.

"You don't know that." Dawn smiled sheepishly, turning to face Spike.

"Be sure what you want before you start tempting a demon luv." Spike grinned.

"I know what I want Spike." Dawn said serious.

Spike looked at her shock filling his eyes as Dawn's pale cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. "As long as your sure." Spike said leaning into place a kiss on Dawn's lips.


	2. Unleash the Demon

Dawn thought about last night. The fear of losing him completely, from her dream, then him kissing her. They fell asleep in each others arms strange enough after they kissed nothing else happened, they didn't say a word other then goodnight and they didn't talk about what had happened between them. Dawn didn't want to talk she just wanted to bask in this moment, everything she hoped for was invested in Spike, everything she wanted was in him, hell it was him.

Spike woke first staring down at Dawn laying in his arms. He thought more then he wanted to, thinking about how badly he wanted her thinking about how uterly wrong it was, and about the fact that this couldn't work. There was no futur for them no hope for anything better then pain, then again Spike enjoyed pain. Most of all Dawn didn't deserve to be hurt, little didn't he know it hurt her every second she was with out him.

"Mmm." Dawn moaned slowly waking. She opened her eyes and looked up at Spike's suddle eyes. "Hey." She mouthed, intending to say it but nothing came out.

"Morning." Spike mouthed almost making fun of her more teasing then anything. He basked in the essence of her surrounding him, not wanting to talk about last night knowing he had to, he had to be the adult. _God damn, she's only sixteen, I kissed a sixteen year old, that's Angels bag im not into the kiddies._

"What's up?" Dawn asked noticing something was wrong.

"Oh nothing, too much, not enough." He spoke babbling for once, she had never seen him not able to find the words he wanted.

"Uhmm..." Dawn was nervous, not strong enough to tell him how she fe;t, not strong enough to fight his distance.

"Dawn last night was, I ..." Spike paused.

"Just tell me vagueness is worse then the truth I can handle the truth." Dawn frowned sitting up.

"Nibblet." _Oh god anything but that don't call me Nibblet. _"Last night when I kissed you it was wrong, it can't happen again." Spike demanded.

"Right." Dawn said tears beggining to form in her eyes. "I get it, I'm not Buffy." It hurt her to say her sisters name, almost as much as it hurt Spike to hear.

"No pet, your not Buffy." He frowned. "And that's far from the the problem."

"What are you trying to say?" She said her back turned to him.

"It woudn't be so wrong if you were Buffy." Spike said vague again.

"Fine." Dawn stood up and grabbed her jacket off of the chair.

"Bit don't leave like this." Spike begged standing up.

"How the hell else am I supposed to leave Spike, with a smile on my face." Dawn said almost yelling. "I tell you I want you, you kiss me and leave me confused as all hell then you do this." Dawn stepped back wanting to leave, her mind already out the door while her body remained firmly planted.

"Luv, you don't get it." Spike put his hand on his head.

"Educate me then." So many things ran through Spikes mind as she said this. _Oh how I could educate you kitten._ Being the most prominent.

"Do you want the truth?" Spike asked being careful not to hurt her.

"Yes. Don't sugar coat it." Dawn said serious, not caring if it hurt, just wanting the truth.

"I want you Dawn." Spike paused as he heard the words spoken for the first time. "And almost as much as it makes me feel alive to touch you, it kills me to know what I am doing."

"What's so wrong with it Spike?" Dawn said knowing the answer, but still in shock from him telling her he wanted her, all she ever wanted was to hear him say that. Now she had and it wasn't the way she wanted, except the way he said her name was the exact way he said Buffy's once before.

"You bloody hell know whats wrong with it Dawn, your not a child anymore." Spike tried to calm himself. "But your far too young for me to be with you, I'm a demon your an innocent girl."

"I'm not a girl."

"Well your not a women."

"I meant I'm a key Spike, but you had to make it hurt." Dawn frowned.

"That's what I keep trying to tell you I'm a demon, and I don't have my chip anymore, I don't wanna hurt you...but the demon does." Spike frowned admitting this. The truth was the demon inside him was still who he was and it made him want her more.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me." She meant physically she was petrified of him hurting her in the broken heart way.

"Oh really." Spike growled as he pinned her against the wall.

Dawn winced. "Spike, I mean I don't care if you hurt me, I want this too much." She admitted.

"So do I." Spike frowned leaning into kiss her. This kiss was less chased than the first there was no innocence in it, it was pure lust filled passion.

Spike couldn't refuse her anymore, it was past his ability's past his strength. He wanted her so badly it stung in his chest, he felt a pain in a soul that wasn't there. He wanted to devour every inch of her, he loved her ,he wanted her, he craved her. He would have begged for her if he had to. He knew it was wrong and the old Buffys whipped Spike, was screaming NO. The demon inside him, the real him wanted to teach her things she would never learn. He wanted to claim her take her. But it was wrong and he knew that, in the end the demon always won the battle.

"No matter how much I hate to say this, I need to go or Buffy will get mad." Dawn admitted between kisses Spike was placing coninuously on her lips.

"I don't bleeding well care about Buffy." Spike smirked kissing her again.

Dawn laughed. "I know me neither but I have to go." Dawn smiled joy filling up inside her eyes as Spike moved down to kiss her neck.

"Your the one who let out the demon pet, now you want to cage him." Spike leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"Sorry, don't cage him, just tie him up for a little, i'll be back." Dawn winked walking out the door. She shut the door behind.

"Tie up huh, sounds good to me." Spike smirked at his own joke. She had let the demon out, true there was enough of his former self inside Spike that he would never hurt, and anyone who hurt her would see a long slow death.

Dawn walked down the street a smile playing across her face. Dawn had wanted this since the day she had met Spike. When she knew he loved Buffy it killed her a little bit. Closed her to the point where she couldn't open up to anyone...except him becuase she had already opened herself to him. She did love him wether or not anyone else thought she could love at sixteen, she was in love. Dawn was just as mature as her sister was a her age, and her sister had slept with Angel already, true she also had to killed him at that age. The difference was Spike didn't have a soul to lose, and he still didn't want her hurt.

Summer was Dawn's favorite time of year. Summer was comming soon, almost time to end the school year. One week left and she had already had finals, this week was more for saying goodbye's. For making summer plans with your friends. Dawn had been invited to Cancun. She denied the offer though wanting to stay home, close to Spike. She thought about going to LA to see Angel and the gang. If she went to Cancun she would be far away and give Buffy the chance to realize how amazing Spike was. Though something inside Dawn knew Buffy already knew that.

Dawn walked inside the house laying on the couch waiting for Buffy to realize she was there. She thought about Spike, thought about how every visit use to be. Dawn would sit with him and watch television, they would sometimes go for walks. Ocassional Spike would help teach her how to fight. Spike wanted her then, more then she knew, Dawn always thought the way he treated her was all for Buffy's sake. She was wrong, he had let the thoughts of the slayer slip away. He still cared for her still wanted her, but not like Dawn, not like this. Something inside him ached for her, it hurt him in every fiber of his being. The love for Buffys was selfish lust, this was a need, he needed Dawn to survive.

"Dawn, is that you?" Buffy yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, I was at Janices." Dawn yelled up to her.

"Okay, sorry about the fight." Buffy apologized as she stood next to Dawn.

"Damn your quick." Dawn jumped back. "You were just up stairs don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Buffy laughed.

"S'all right." Dawn said sitting up as she leaned against the couch.

"I have to go to work, I have to work pretty much all day today, lucky me." Buffy said looking down at Dawn. "I'll be back a little after ten tonight. Everyone is comming over to hang out."

"I don't need a babysitter." Dawn exlaimed.

"I know." Buffy said walking out the door. That was a blatant lie she though Dawn needed a babysitter.

Dawn sat and waited for the rest of the gang to arive. She didn't mind spending time with them, they treated her good and they were pretty entertaining most of the time. After all she needed something to do until tonight, when she went back to see if Spike still felt the way he had earlier, or if he had caged the demon again. It was strange when Spike embraced his demon he didn't go evil like Angel, he just let go of all his inhibitions.

"Dawnie!" Anya yelled excited as she entered the room Xander and Willow followed.

"Hey guys." She said sitting up, in twently minutes she hadn't moved from the same spot.

"It's the Dawnster." Xander smirked. "I brought board games and chocolaty goodness."

"Thanks guys." Dawn smiled.

"No problem, we love spending time with you Dawn." Willow smiled at Dawn.

"Im glad to hear it." She said smirking.

"Games let's play games." Anya demanded. "And I can beat you all and take all of your money."

"Thanks Anya." Dawn smirked.

"No problem." She said honestly.

"So do we have you all night Dawnie?" Xander asked calmly.

"Not exactly." Dawn admitted.

"Where will you be going that is more important then us?" Xander asked hurt.

_To Spike's._ "Janice is sorta upset cause her boyfriend dumped her so, I am going to spend some time with her." The lie slid off of Dawn's tongue almost as simple as she hoped it would.

"Oh, all right then let's have fun untill you have to leave." Willow said smiling.

"Okay." Dawn agreed.


	3. Blood Lust

They all played games as they joked around. Dawn enjoyed there company mainly Anya she was honest and didn't lie about the way she felt about things. Willow sheltered the truth from her and Xander joked around it. She loved them all though wether or not they treated her like an adult. She was hesitant to rush to Spike's no matter how much she wanted to see him she feared he would be different and not want her as much as he did that morning.

"Damnit you won again!" Xander complained yelling at Anya.

"I love taking all your money." Anya exlaimed.

"I know you do Anya, but remember it's not real money." Willow added.

"Thanks for ruining my moment." Anya hissed.

"Yeah, Will how dare you." Dawn teased.

"I am deeply sorry." Willow said with a smile.

"You should be." Anya frowned.

"Wow, it's sorta getting late." Xander piped in.

"It's eight, your getting old Xander eight o' clock is not late." Dawn joked.

"Hmph, dont call me old." Xander frowned

"Sorry Xand." Dawn apologized with a brief sigh.

"S'all right Dawnster." Xander forgave her jokes still a little hurt.

"Well even though it isn't that late I should get over to Janice's she'll be waiting." Dawn exused herself. "Luv ya guys thanks for everything. Tell Buff I might spend the night at Janice's not sure. Oh and tell her tommorow if she's free, I wan't to spend some time with her." Dawn admitted missing her sister.

"All right Dawnie, see you soon. Tell Janice I hope everything works out all right." Willow smiled, knowing she wasn't going to Janices, but not sure where she was going.

"I will." Dawn smiled as she walked out the door and down the street.

Dawn walked slowly hesitant at first hoping for the best, expecting the worst. Then she sped up as he thoughts came to his face Spike the way his lips felt against hers his hands touching her skin. The word extasy came to mind.

Dawn arrived at the graveyard, Spike's crypt. She knocked on the door once and got no reply. Then she opened the door barging in as she shut it behind her.

"Oh bloody hell what do you want now...oh Nibblet." Spike said as he realized who it was. "Sorry thought it was Buffy she came by earlier." Spike admitted reluctantly.

"Oh...what did she want?" She asked curious and slightly nervous as she stared at his bare chest.

"Nothing much. She asked where you were last night and if you were here, she didn't believe your Janice story." Spike paused noticing the sadness in her eyes, knowing it was because he talked to Buffy, Spike was good at picking up those sorta things."And then she told me she still wanted me and were back together." Spike said toying with her, the demon was still lose and he still wanted her more then he ever wanted Buffy, but the little bit of evil in him wanted to toy with her knowing it would draw her in even more.

"Oh." She said shock filling her face. It hadn't fully sunk in, but it still stung. Second by second the pain began to rise into her chest.

"Luv, I am so messing with you now." Spike admitted, not wanting to see her too hurt.

"You suck!" She hollered. "That was so not funny." Dawn pouted as Spike walked over to her.

"Sorry pet." Spike said in his most seductive voice as he peered down at her.

"No don't I am really mad that was mean." Dawn winned.

"Oh, come on." Spike smirked as he reached now and grasped her hips in his hands. "I want you." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Mmm." Dawn tried to speak but couldn't make out words.

"Forgive me." Spike pleaded leaning into kiss her.

"Spike?" Dawn winced as their lips parted.

"mmhmm." Spike answered as he placed a kiss against her neck.

"What is this?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Spike said honestly as he pulled his head away. "Well, i'm a vampire and your my girlfriend who happens to be the key." Spike smirked.

"Girlfriend." Dawn smiled.

"Only if you wanna be pet." Spike said being his gentle self again.

"I do." Dawn admitted. It was more then enough and just a little less then she wanted, she wanted to hear him say he loved her but she could wait. Him wanting to be her boyfriend was strange yet it was amazing and made her face turn beat red.

"Your blushing." Spike smiled.

"No I'm not." Dawn frowned.

"It looks cute on you." Spike added.

"Cute?" She said annoyed. She had always been cute now Dawn hated being called cute.

"Dawn, the rosy cheeks are cute, your bloody hot." Spike assured her. "No, I think sexy fits you better, stunning maybe." He went through the options as her face became more red.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." Dawn admitted staring at his bare chest.

"Like it that much huh?" Spike said joyfully.

"Yeah." She said shyly looking down.

"So what you wanna do with all our free time?" Spike asked smirking.

"Dunno." Dawn said thinking. "Uhm, wanna watch something on the TV?" She asked innocently as Spike sighed.

"Sure luv." Spike answered as he led her to the TV.

Dawn turned it on and flipped through the channels once she found what she wanted she sat on the top of Spike couch, Spike joining her.

"Oh bloody hell, not Dawsons Creek, I better get something outta this." Spike frowned.

"Maybe you will, maybe you wont." Dawn said smiling. "So what happened earlier when Buffy came over." Dawn said watching the Television.

"Nothing much. She yelled a lot, saying she knew you were here, and if I ever touched you she would stake me and I told her to sodd off then she left." Spike recalled the story in detail.

"Oh, she thought I was here.' Dawn said frowning. "Why?"

"Dunno, she prolly knows this is where you spend most of your time, and she knows how badly you have wanted me so her mind always goes to the dirty place." Spike smirked.

"Oh." Dawn said looking to Spike then back to the TV.

They sat in silence as they watched the show. Spike moved closer as he put his arm around Dawn for once he could touch her without it being a big deal with out fear of rejection. Spike ran his fingers through her hair, and held her hand inside his, as he played with her fingers. The show came to an end as Dawn frowned nervous, it had only been an hour and she had untill ten maybe all night to be here. She loved being with Spiek and hated time with out him. But he made her nervous plain and simple, being near him was enough to make her pass out. Now it was different they were actually in some form of a relationship. It made her afraid to mess things up like she usually did. She didn't know what to do in a relationship, Spike was technicaly her first real boyfriend she was so innocent and she didn't think he knew that. Though Spike knew very well how innocent Dawn was how every time he touched her she felt week.

"So shows over, now can I have my payment." Spike said looking down at Dawn.

"I said maybe not yes." Dawn smirked.

"Pet, don't make me beg...cause I will." Spike admitted.

"Beg huh?" Dawn said coyly. "Maybe you should beg." She said laughing.

"Maybe I don't have to...maybe i'll just take what I want." Spike said leaning into kiss her lips.

Dawn didn't protest, she couldn't. This was like something from a dream, something from her dreams anyway. She had wanted Spike since she met him and him kissing her like this was more then she had ever thought she would get. She knew that something inside her was screaming this was wrong. Wrong because her sister still loved him, wrong because she wasn't sure if he still loved her sister. And most of all wrong because she was sixteen and he was over one hundred.

Spike moved onto her pinning her down onto the couch kissing her until her lips were swollen. Spike was devouring every inch of her. Doing most of the work seeings as she was so unprepaired for this, she hadn't done very much with a guy before, the most was with that vampire on halloween. Spike didn't mind it was interesting to him, her innocence. He didn't want some one like Buffy, some one who was all used up some one who took control. Dawn was untouched and there were so many he things he could teach her. So many things he wanted to teach her, she was everything he wanted now. For once it was perfect, she didn't push him away like Buffy, didn't look at him like he was "beneath her" as she let him tower above her.

Spike slid his hand up her shirt slowly. He was kissing her neck as he started to slide her shirt off. Dawn put her hands on his wrists.

"Spike, i'm not ready." Dawn admitted nervous.

Spike sat up and sighed. Putting his hand on his forhead. Not in anger put in protest, trying to control himself. He understood completely, but his body didn't and he craved her. Spike was trying to make himself stay calm, he was still a demon and the demon was screaming "take her" wether or not she wanted it. Spike loved her too much to do that to her so he forced himself to remain calm.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn apologized siting up. "I didn't mean to be a tease." She admitted angry with herself. "Don't be mad." She pleaded.

"I'm not mad little bit." Spike laughed looking at her. "At you." He admitted. "I just, I am still me and well, I'm still a demon, you understand?" He asked not wanting to explain this to her innocent mind.

"I think so." She said completely understanding what he was getting at.

"I don't ever want to hurt you." Spike said holding back.

"I know you don't." Dawn smiled. "Spike?" Dawn whispered.

"Yes pet." He answered more calm then before.

"I want to give you something." She admitted.

"What?" Spike looked up at her confused.

"Drink from me." She whispered and she pulled her hair back exposing her neck.

"No Dawn!" Spike yelled in shock. "Never."

"Spike, never would be a rediculous thing to say. You know you want to." Dawn said taunting him as she ran her fingers across the veigns in her neck.

"I do." Spike admitted. "But I don't want you to do this just because you feel sorry for making me...ahem." He cleared his throught.

"Spike, I want this, I really do." She admitted to him shyly.

"You sure?" Spike asked nervous himself as he crawled closer over her on the couch.

"Yes." Dawn said weekly.

Spike put his hand on her hip pushing her down onto the couch so she was laying on her back. Spike moved her hair away from her neck. He pinned her wrists to the couch almost rough. He leaned into her neck. Spike placed soft kisses on her neck. He suckled the skin calling the warm blood to the surface. He vamped out and pierced his teeth into her skin. Dawn winced for a second feeling the pain. As he sucked out the blood she relaxed under his body that was on top of her his bare chest pressing against her. Normaly there would be space and not his bare skin against her bare stomouch, seeings as her shirt had slid up just under her bra. The feel of him on top of her was almost too much for her to take and she knew if he tried to make things go further then this, she wouldn't have the strength to refuse him. She felt week as he sucked the blood from her neck, it felt amazing. Spike pulled away not wanting to take too much.

"Mmm." Dawn moaned as he lay beside her closer then imaginably possible. "That was...wow." She breathed heavily as Spike licked the last bit of blood that slid down her neck, laping at the holes so the wound would stop bleeding.

"You liked it that much did you?" He smirked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled.

"You look tired." Spike smiled proud of the marks. "Get some sleep." Spike ordered.

"All right." She said defeated.

Spike held in her in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep. Spike had been living off of pigs blood and for him to finaly get human blood was incredible. Something in Dawn's blood quenched the thirst he had more then any blood he had before. After draining some one he was never fully satisfied, but the little bit of blood he took from Dawn left him completely satisfied. Dawn was week from loss of blood but the feeling coarsing through her when he drank from her was complete euphoria like she was on some sort of drug.

Dawn woke early in the morning laying in Spike's arms. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night reaching up to touch the marks on her neck. He had wanted her last night, so badly. She remembered that and it made her smile again. Sure she felt bad she couldn't sleep with him, but he wanted her, he saw her that way now, and he really cared about her a lot to respect what she wanted. Not that she didn't want to be with him that way she just wasn't ready.

Dawn stirred as she remembered she told Buffy her she wanted to spend time with her that day. It was Sunday and she had school tommorow. She sat up hesitant looking down at Spike who had a faint smile on his face. He looked so innocent when he slept so pure. She wondered how she could have refused him last night.

So yeah hope you like this chapter!!! I loved writing this one. So please review if you want more and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter. Thanks:)


	4. Decisions

Dawn didn't want to leave she was ready to spend the rest of her life there in his arms. Last night was the start of this relationship, the start of something with Spike, she wanted to hear him say he loved her. She didn't know if he was too afraid or if he didn't love her yet. She didn't really care at the moment she knew this was enough for now it was more then enough. She started to crawl over him. Spike grabbed her arms and held her over him his eyes still closed, she was straddling him now.

"Mmmm." He moaned as he realized who it was. "Dawn." Spike said smiling up at her. "Leaving with out saying good by?" He smirked. "That's gonna cost you."

"Really?" She said smiling overjoyed with the way he was flirting with her.

Spike spun her body around so that he was on top of her pressing his body against hers. "So how we gonna do this, in blood, or in kisses?" Spike asked almost serious as if she owed him now for almost leaving with out saying goodbye.

"Spike I have to go meet Buffy." She said smiling.

"All right so then swollen lips wont look as bad as fresh puncture wounds." Spike smiled again as he leaned into press his lips to hers. He smiled with her more then he ever had with any women he was with. He had only loved three women before Dawn in all the years he lived. Cecilie, which was puppy love from before he realized what love really was, and she made him almost cry. Drue, who never made him really smile just smirk, that evil smirk. Buffy she never made him happy never made him smile. But something about Dawn had him smiling constantly, maybe the way she loved him so much or maybe the way he loved her so much.

Spike kissed her almost rough knowing he wouldn't see her untill tonight wanting to make it last. He sunk his tongue into her mouth entangling it with hers. Spike wrapped his arms around her back. He kissed her for a while until Spike moved down to her jawline and traced kisses down to her neck.

"How was that, will it last you through the day?" Spike spoke sarcastic.

"My lips are all numb and tingly." She smiled entertained by this, as she reached up to touch her lips with her finger tips.

"Hmm." Spike smiled proud of himself. He moved her hair back and observed the marks on her neck. "Some of my best work." He said as if it were a hicky, in vampire world it kind of was.

"Shut up Spike." She laughed struggling to get away.

"Who said you could leave." Spike said holding onto her firm yet so gentle.

"I have to meet Buffy." Dawn said not able to wipe the smile from her face.

"Why don't you blow off the bleeding slayer and spend the day in here." Spike suggested.

"Why you can't spend the day with out me?" Dawn said pleased.

"Can, but don't bloody well want to." Spike smiled what she said knocked down his confidence a little as she was discovering more and more how much he needed her.

"Mmhmm...well I have to join the real world. Besides I have school tommorow." Dawn still couldn't struggle out of his grasp.

"School." Spike frowned. "So you wont be comming over tonight then." Spike sat up and loosened his grip on Dawn now, depressed.

Dawn looked up at him and felt herself smile. He was sad thinking he wouldn't see her untill tommorow. This made her overjoyed to the point where she felt like she was going to scream at the top of her lungs, she was afraid she might. "Spike, why so sad?" She asked coyly looking at his blue eyes filling with sadness.

"I won't see you untill tommorow." Spike frowned.

"I can still come over for a little bit." Dawn offered. "I mean I don't have any homework."

"Good." Spike smiled.

"Well if you want me to come over then you have to let me go see Buffy now." Dawn said looking up into those piercing blue eyes that seemed to follow her every motion.

"Sorry." Spike said sliding off of her.

"So i'll see you tonight." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah bit, see you tonight." Spike said trying not to show too much excitement, he had already made a fool out of himself by getting all mopy.

Dawn walked to the door of the crypt she waved goodbye as Spike nodded his head at her. Dawn walked down the street in a dreamy state. She arrived at her home and walked inside Buffy was waiting for her.

"Hey Dawn!" Buffy said excited to see her. "Xander said you wanted us to spend the day together." She smiled.

"Yeah, I just have to take a wuick shower and then we can have a sister's day." Dawn said smiling still from her morning at Spike's.

"All right." Buffy nodded sitting on the couch.

Dawn walked up the stairs and jumped in the shower. She let the hot water run over her relaxing her. She stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She ran down the stairs and looked for her sister who was waiting patiently on the couch.

"Ready?" Dawn asked.

"Yup." Buffy smiled grabbing her keys and her wallet.

They both jumped in their shiney new car. Angel had bought it for them.

"So where to first?" Buffy asked looking to Dawn for answers.

"Breakfast." Dawn demanded.

"Good idea sis I'm starving." Buffy admitted turning the key in the admission and driving off.

Buffy pulled into a new restaraunt in town. It wasn't fancy but perfect for breakfast. Dawn was happy to have a day with her sister. Though nows Buffy would probably notice how muc she was being nice to her, not arguing pretty much sucking up. It wasn't so she wouldn't suspect things between her and Spike it was because she felt bad for what happened between her and Spike, she knew Buffy still loved him. But it was her fault she didn't stay with him her fault she felt sickened by her feelings. Dawn figured Spike deserved more then that he deserved someone who wanted him with every fiber of their being, and Dawn did.

They got out of the car and sat down at a table. "So Dawnie, hows life?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Not bad."_ Freakin fantastic actually. _"'Cept poor Janice is having major guy trouble." Dawn smiled throwing in an exuse for her absence.

"Oh, well we all go through them." Buffy said not fully believing her but not wanting to ruin the nice moment of friendship between them. "So any new guys in your life?" Buffy asked curious.

"No." She said almost too quickly. "I mean, a few guys like me but I just don't know if I want a boyfriend right now." _Other then my dream vampire, Spike._

"Oh, you don't sound like me at your age, I was all boys all the time...not in slut way, but in a teenager sorta way." Buffy tried to explain feeling embarassed.

"I totally get it Buffy no need for exuses." Dawn smiled trying not to laugh. "So how have you been?" Dawn asked looking at her sister.

"Good, a lot of work a lot of slayage lately. No real big bads recently cept the occasional weird demon." Buffy smiled. "Willow had this weird feeling you had a boyfriend." Buffy added.

"Huh? Strange, why?" Dawn asked nervous.

"Dunno, all the time youve been spending out." Buffy smirked.

"Mostly I have just been spending time with friends, i've gotten pretty popular you know." Dawn smiled pleased.

"Hello, my name is Betsy can I take your order?" A pretty young girl walked up to them with a bright smile on her face as she held out a pen and pad of paper.

"Uhm, I'll have pancakes." Buffy said looking to Dawn.

"Me too." Dawn said looking up at the girl then back to Buffy.

"What do you want to do after this?" Buffy asked not wanting to push it, happy to be in Dawn's good graces not wanting to ask why.

"I dunno shop?" Dawn asked smiling.

"Uhm...I am sorta broke, but I can look." Buffy said frowning.

"I have a lot of money Buffy. I have been saving up. I can get you what ever you want." Dawn said happy to help out her sister.

"No Dawn..." She tried to portest.

"Shut up and accept I am buying you some things, for all the years you have taken care of me and protected me, payed my way, oh and dont forget died for me. I am repaying you." Dawn said looking into her sisters shocked eyes. Buffy almost looked as if she were going to cry.

"Thanks Dawnie. You are the greatest little sister any one could ever hope for." Buffy smiled. The gratitude in Buffy's eyes made Dawn sick. What was she thinking she was with Spike and her sister loved him, Dawn felt aweful.

"I love you Buffy." Dawn said frowning ashamed of herself. Ashamed she kept this from Spike as well for her own selfish reasons. She was being idiotic, what if Spike would rather Buffy if he knew she loved him.

"I love you too Dawn." Buffy smiled as the women placed their food in front of them.

They ate in silence, only saying a few words. To Buffy this was great her sister finaly respected her finaly wanted to spend time with her. To Dawn this was excrutiating. She loved spending time with Buffy but, this was wrong. She was lying to her, and if Buffy found out it would kill her. The worst part was Dawn still didn't want to stop what she was doing with Spike, whatever it was she was doing.

When they were finished Buffy insisted on paying. They later went shopping, where Dawn ended up spending way more money on Buffy then Buffy realized. By the end of the shop hey each had two their hands full with bags of clothing.

"I can't believe I let you spend this much on me." Buffy exclaimed.

"I know that was the point I am rolling in the dough and your broke, so this is my gift to you." Dawn smiled as Buffy drove the car to the theatre.

They both went inside and watched the first movie they saw that looked funny. They enjoyed spending all this time together it felt like for once they were on each others side. The had always loved each other no doubt being sisters. But something drew a bridge between them something made them distant all these years, though both of them loved each enough to die for the other. Somehing made them not as close. Dawn felt guilty for that, thinking it was because she was jealous of her sister, beautiful, talented, and wanted. Dawn didn't see herself as any of those things. Spike saw her as all of those things, sadly so did Buffy. She was envious of her sister. Dawn was stunning, she was special differen then anyone Buffy ever knew. Dawn had a way of saying things and not knowing there full impact on people, Dawn had the ability to stun some one with one word.

When the movie was over they both hoped in the car laughing and joking. When they got home the fun was over, Buffy had work and Dawn, Dawn had Spike. It was around eight O' clock. Dawn waved goodbye to her sister as she drove off to work, another late night with poeple she hated.

Dawn was excited at first to see Spike, then she realized what she had told herself she had to tell him. That Buffy still loved him. She knew this was going to kill her to see the pure joy on Spike's face feel the pain when he told her he didn't love her, but she had to do this, for her own sake. She was getting deeper and deeper into this and she wanted to let go before she was too deep to save herself.

She walked to Spikes crpyt not knocking walking into his home as she shut the door begind her.

"Your back." Spike smiled.

"Yea." Dawn frowned.

"Whats the matter pet?" Spike asked walking over to her.

"I have to tell you something." Dawn said looking down.

"What?" Spike asked wrapping his hands around her hips.

"Buffy is still in love with you." Dawn admitted waiting for his reaction as she looked up into his eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

"That's strange. Oh well." Spike shrugged as he leaned into kiss Dawn.

"Wait you don't care." Dawn said pushing him back.

"No, why would I. I mean sure it's kinda entertaining the slayer who I use to love who hated me now loves me." He smirked. "But Bit I don't want her anymore, your what I want." Spike said reassuring her.

Dawn smiled in shock. "Really?"

"Yes. What did you think I was going to be all excited and rush to see her. I don't want her, I am pretty bloody close to hating her, I want you, your who I lo..." Spike paused afraid to finish his sentance.

"It's all right." Dawn smiled. "I understand if your not ready to say it. This is enough for me, for now." Dawn smiled pulling Spike down into a kiss.

Spike lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her onto the couch as he towered over her. Spike ran his fingers along her curves. He traced his tongue along her collar bone. He slowly put his hands under shirt and slid it up over her head. Dawn wanted this more then she understood. But she knew she wasn't ready not yet, she wanted it to be perfect and if she wasn't ready it wouldn't be.

"Spike." Dawn whined. "Not yet." She frowned feeling the guilt rise inside her again.

"You sure about that luv." Spike sad running his hands along her bare stomouch. He raced lines along the inside seems of her bra as if he were going to take it off. "I know you want this." Spike said whispering into her hear in a sultry voice.

"More then you know." Dawn could barely make out the words.

Spike sunk his tongue into her mouth. Dawn moaned afraid she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You better get home then, you got school tommorow." Spike said moving off of her handing her her shirt.

"Oh yeah." She frowned weak from what he had done to her, this was his intent. Spike wanted to show her exactly what she was missing and leave her wanting more.

"It's okay Nibblet." Spike said smiling at her. "I won't be mad at you for not being ready if you don't get mad at me for wanting more." Spike watched her as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I'm not mad at you." Dawn frowned. "I feel bad about making you wait so long."

"Don't feel bad." Spike looked at Dawn's sadened face. "I'm glad your not like your sister." Spike smiled. "Dawn you don't understand what it means to me that you even want your first time to be with me, for that I would wait forever."

"Thank you Spike." Dawn said almost teary eyed.

"No problem luv." Spike stood up. "I'll walk you home."

Dawn stood up and walked out the door Spike following behind. As they walked Spike reached his hand down and gripped her hand in his. Spike smiled as he thought about the way things had happened. Spike who use to be evil and who killed young girls like Dawn. He was in love with her, and he was waiting for his sixteen year old virgin girlfriend, what a strange reality he was in. But he did love her and he would wait for her untill the end of forever if it took that long, which was highly doubtful.

Spike walked Dawn to her door and kissed her goodnight not leaving until he was sure she was safely inside. He sat behind teh trees waiting to see if Buffy got home. Once she walked through the front door he walked back to his crypt. He didn't want to leave Dawn in her home alone, not for a second. Spike loved Dawn far too much to ever put her in danger. Unless he was the danger she was faced with.

So I hope you liked it!! I am sorta at a loss for the next chapter besides Dawn having to go to school and all!!! If any one had any good ideas I would be very greatful to hear them. Thanks so much too everyone who reviewed so far, please continue to do so, a special thanks to fighter37 I luv to hear what you have to say your reviews are very helpful!! Hope you all luv this chapter. 


	5. Surrender

Dawn didn't want to go to school. She knew she had to, just a few more days, she didn't even have a full week this week, only three days. It was too long to be with out him. She knew something was going to happen. They couldn't keep this secret from everyone forever, but they sure as hell could try. Dawn quickly jumped into the shower and got ready for school. She ran down the stares grabbing her bag on the way down.

"Hey Dawn!" Buffy said a smile on her face.

"Hey Buff." Dawn said grabbing a piece of toast Buffy had set on the table.

"You want me to take you to school?" Buffy asked looking down at Dawn.

"No It's fine Anya is gonna take me on her way to the magic shop." Dawn said taking a bite out of her toast.

"All right." Buffy said pouring herself a bowl of cerial.

They both jumped as they heard a horn honk from outside. "DAWN!!" They heard Anya's rushed voice yelling inside for her.

"Comming!" Dawn yelled back. "See ya later Buff." Dawn said running out the door with her bag over her shoulder.

Dawn ran outside and hopped in the passenger seat of Anya's car. "Morning Dawn, I almost left if you were one minute later you would have had to walk." Anya siad smiling.

"Jee thanks." Dawn said sarcastic as Anya drove off.

"So what's up with you lately?" Anya asked interested.

"Oh nothing." _Spike, Spike, Spike._ _Oh crap don't say it dont tell her._

"You seeing anyone?" Anya asked looking at the road.

"Nope." Dawn answering trying to lie as best as she could.

"For a young innocent girl you lie an aweful lot." Anya smiled. She had gotten better at this whole human thing, sure she still chose her words far too precisely and said things that didn't need to be said. But she was getting better.

"Anya, promise not to tell anyone." Dawn said looking over at Anya.

"Even my Xander?" She asked confused.

"Expecialy Xander...understand." Dawn said stern.

"Oh." Anya sighed. "Fine, I promise." She gave in wanting to know more then she wanted to tell Xander everything.

"It's Spike." Dawn said looking down.

"What about Spike?" Anya asked niave.

"Were sorta, well kinda together." Dawn looked up at Anya.

"Oh, that's interesting." Anya smirked. "You and Spike."

"Your taking this well." Dawn said shocked.

"Well, I have always known you liked him, and he looks at you in interesting ways. So it's not as if this is a complete shock." Anya said as she pulled into Dawn's school.

"Oh, well I guesse i'll see you later." Dawn said smiling as Anya nodded. "And you tell NO one." Dawn said last minute as she got out of the car and walked into the school.

The day was exrutiating. Dawn couldn't get Spike out of her mind. Thinking about what this would do to her sister knowing she couldn't pull herself away from him even if it meant it would be the death of her. Classes went by slow as usual ,occasionaly she would chat or pass notes with Janice or another friend of hers. She wasn't focused not enough to retain anything the teacher said. She was tired of school tired of being here. Not just now but always. Dawn acted much older then she was she had been forced to grow up quickly. She felt as if she were a twenty year old trapped inside a sixteen year olds body.

Dawn sat down at lunch with nothing to eat but some jello and a water. She sat next to Janice and her usual crown of friends. She was quiet which was not normal for her usual she was laughing and laughing, today she just wasn't into it.

"What's with the lunch Summers?" Erin say next to her with a bright smile on his face. He was the quarterback and gorgous.

"Oh, I just feel a little queezy thats all." Dawn said poking the jello with her fork.

"You don't look it." Erin said flirting innocently.

"Thanks." Dawn flashed him a shy smile.

"So I havn't seen you at any of the party's recently." Erin said leaning on the table.

"I've kinda been busy." Dawn took a sip of her water. "With school work and family stuff."

"Oh too bad. You were the only reason I ever went to those stupid things." Erin said smirking.

"Hey Erin!" One of his football friends hollered to him. "Over here."

"Im comming." Erin answered. "Okay, so i'll catch you later then."

"Yeah later." Dawn smiled.

"Bye Summers." Erin smiled as he walked away.

"Holy crap Erin Phelps was totaly just flirting with you." Janice said scootching next to Dawn.

"Oh, no were just friends." Dawn said blushing.

"Yeah well he is totaly into his friends then cause that was major flirtage going on there." Janice said looking shocked.

"Yeah, well im kinda not dating curently." Dawn said frowning.

"That's rediculous." Janice laughed.

"Okay well maybe youll like the remix." Dawn smiled. "I'm not single."

"Oh." Janice sat back. "Who?"

"I can't say, you dont know him anyway." Dawn assured her.

"Oh ,well when do I get to meet him?" Janice asked hopeful.

"Dunno." Dawn answered to shut her up. "Soon."

The rest of Dawn's day went by quicker as she had a lot on her mind and it kept her preoccupied. Erin liked her that was a major ego buster. But she didn't care all that much she loved Spike, she had no interest in highschool boys. But it made her feel more wanted then she use to, always ignored. Though not that it mattered for once she was wanted by the only guy she ever cared to be wanted by. Dawn had fallen out of the loop recently spending all of her time with Spike or at home her friends missed her. She had gotten pretty popular and it was good but popularity needs to be fed constantly.

After school Dawn decided to walk home it was still light out and she wanted the fresh air. She walked down the street too many thoughts filling her teenage head. She didnt know wether or not her and Spike was going to work, she wanted it to more then anything. Dawn knew it was irrational them together was something that just was not acceptable. It was at the point where it was innocent, but what about when they actualy slept together. That would change everything. Dawn shook the thoughts away and walked down the street. She walked to Spike's crypt knowing Buffy was not home. She threw open the door and threw her bag on the ground.

"'Sup pet?" Spike said downing a glass of blood.

"Oh, nothing much." She frowned.

"A lot on your mind?" Spike asked.

"Sorta." Dawn answered.

"About?"

"Everything. Everyone finding out about us." Dawn said still frowning. "Im afraid what will happen if we get caught."

"Hmm." Spike frowned.

"What?" Dawn asked worried.

"Nothing pet. It kinda hurts a guys ego to know you wan't to hide when company comes." Spike said looking up at her.

"No I just. It would hurt Buffy." Dawn said almost ashamed.

"Would she be so generous with your heart?" Spike said a slight smile in his eyes, but it never dared cross his lips.

"No, prolly not." Dawn sighed. "But, she is still my sister." She admitted.

"Dawn, I don't really know what it's like to play backseat like you have had to your entire life." Spike said gently. "Being the slayers little sister, having every one of your friends have a place have power, they belong and you don't."

"Spike if there's a point to this you might wanna be getting to it soon." Dawn said sarcasticaly.

"Well mabye you have found where you belong." Spike said hopeful.

"Huh?"

"Here." Spike gestured holding out his arms and wrapping them around her. "Right here Nibblet, with me."

"I like where I belong." Dawn said smiling.

"You are much better then all of them and you deserve to be happy where ever that is." Spike spoke letting out the gentler more loving Spike that she pulled out of him.

"Wow, thanks. I dont think I have seen you be so...sweet." Dawn said smiling shyly.

"Well Nibblet your different. This is something real, what weve got." Spike said his hands around her hips. "And I think I mean I know..."

"Spike, be honest."

"I love you." Spike admitted. "I really love you."

Shocking how those three words made Dawn feel. So much power in words, the way it changed her mind completely. Just from hearing him tell her he loved her, she decided tonight was the night. They had waited long enough and she knew he wasn't using her, he loved her. Spike was finaly in love with her. All her dreams had come true and she was finaly ready to give him all of her.

"I love you too." Dawn said grinning.

Spike leaned into place a kiss on Dawn's lips. Dawn decided not to let Spike do all the work. She lunged into the kiss with all her ability. Thorwing Spike for a loop as always. Spike took over the kiss wrapping his arms around her and plunging his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her desire and it urged him on. They tumbled onto the couch. Spike was careful to remember not to go too far. Dawn was feeling differently now, she wanted to. Dawn slid her hands up the front of Spike's shirt running them over his perfect toned chest. She slid off his shirt pulling it over his head.

"Dawn, are you sure?" Spike asked looking down into her eyes, how could she refuse those eyes.

"Yes." Dawn said weekly as she pulled him into her.

Spike kissed her again careful not to mess this up. He reached under her shirt sliding it over her head slowly. Spike cupped her face in his hands and pulled her mouth to his.

"What the hell!" They heard a scream a high pitched...Buffy.

"Oh bloody hell slayer." Spike shouted jumping off of Dawn who was throwing her shirt over her head.

"Buffy I can explain." Dawn winned.

"You bastard." Buffy yelled running over to Spike. She met her fist to his unprepaired face.

"Buffy cut it out!" Dawn protested.

"What is this?" Buffy asked confused, angry, hurt.

"Buffy, I love him." Dawn said pain in her blue eyes.

"Is that what you think." Buffy said sarcastic.

"Its what I know." Dawn frowned looking at her sister. She knew Buffy was hurt and she knew the rest of the evening was going to be painful for everyone.

So review REVIEW REVIEW!! Please cause I cant go on with out reviews :). I like this chapter it was a wee bit of a teese I know and I am deeply sorry. Please review!!! I hope you like it.


	6. Compromising Positions

Buffy restrained her urge to hurl off and punch the blond vampire once again. Buffy was the most confused out of them all. She didn't know why she was so jealous of Dawn her little sister. But even more she was angry, angry that Dawn would be with Spike, and she walked in on them both undressing. They all wished she could have walked in at any other time then now.

"You better start explaining yourselfs now." Buffy said crossing her arms.

"Uhm...well." Dawn said looking over to Spike for an exuse.

"No exuse for this luv, im not that bloody good." Spike smirked.

"So what was going?" Buffy asked raising one eyesbrow.

"Don't be a dumb git slayer. You know bloody well what was going on." He rolled his eyes as he looked down at the blond slayer before him.

"I sorta wanted to go into denial, ya know the five stages of grieving." Buffy said sarcastic again.

"Buffy it's not really that bad." Dawn said knowing that wasn't true from Buffy's position.

"What?" Buffy shouted. "Are you insane? You sleeping with Spike is not that bad."

"Well wait just a second we never slept together." Dawn reassured her.

"Oh big difference you were still gonna." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Give her credit for waiting so long slayer, I mean she is with me." Spike smiled smugly.

"Right a little too confident in yourself Spike, she's only sixteen." Buffy's eyes flamed with anger, Spike with her sixteen year old sister.

"Sod off." Spike spat out the words but the meaning was totaly different. Jealousy, Spike was jealous, Buffy got to live with Dawn, had her always had her trust and he wasn't sure he did.

"Buffy don't act like my age has anything to do with it." Dawn glared at her sister. "Don't you remember Angel. You were with him when you were sixteen."

"It was different, I was the slayer, and he had a soul." Buffy explained.

"He also lost it because you slept with him. Spike isn't going to lose his soul and try to kill everyone." Dawn smiled proud of herself.

"Dawn it's not the point-"

"Yeah, it is, your a hypocrate." Dawn exlaimed.

"Dawn, listen to me, It's Spike, he's icky." Buffy frowned.

"Not to me Buffy. And him being icky to you isn't enough to say that there is anything wrong with this." Dawn looked over to Spike and back to Buffy.

"Dawn, you know how everyone feels about Spike." Buffy said looking over to him with descust even though something inside her wanted him. "Everyone is going to be so dissapointed in you. Think about that, my friends didn't hate Angel, mainly becuase before he lost his soul he hadn't tried to kill them."

"Well there your friends not mine. Anya is the only one who is really my friend and she already knows, she's cool with it." Dawns eyes flickered a smile.

"You told Anya, not me." Buffy frowned feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry Buffy. Your the one I would have told first but I knew you would act like this." She looked down almost ashamed.

"Dawn, he's only gonna use you." Buffy said almost meaning to hurt, but also really believing it to the point where she wanted to save her from anymore heartbreak.

"Slayer don't try and turn this on me like that. I love Dawn, not a plutonic love, I really love her." Spike nodded. "If you wanna yell at me about something go ahead and say im a craddle robbing souless dead thing. Don't say I don't love her, because I would die for her." Spike spoke anger in his voice as if Buffy had stepped over a line she didn't know existed.

"Spike you can not be serious. How can you love?" Buffy rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't want a reply but Spike ignored that minor detail.

"I don't know how, I just know I do. I know what I feel." Spike spoke thoughtfully actually making Buffy think that he loved her sister. This only made her more angry, and jealous.

"Spike this is rediculous. She is sixteen did you ever think of that?" Buffy asked stairing him down.

"At first, before anything happened, when I started seeing her...differently." He paused. "I thought about her age, her innocence, hell I even thought about you and how bloody pissed you'd be." Buffy glowered at him. "But I am not so good that I can refuse what I want and need."

"This is rediculous." Buffy stepped back. "You two are rediculous."

"Buffy what do you want me to say?" Dawn looked up at her sister.

"Say this is over."

"I can't, there's no way it could be. I might pretend it is but then I would just end up back here." Dawn admitted.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Buffy looked at her sister almost ashamed of her.

"Yeah, I know. Now your gonna play the shame game right." Dawn scrunched up her face hearing herself ryme. "But you can't do that, your being such a hypocryte."

"No Dawn. Angel and Spike are different much different." The blond slayer spoke rubbing her fingers over the brigde of her nose.

"And so are we Buffy. Me and you are very different, from one another." Dawn looked into her sisters eyes, she saw a hint of sadness.

"Be honest youv'e always wanted to be like me always following in my footsteps." Buffy stepped closer to them.

"No, don't you get it. I have always tried to seperate myself from you." Dawn shook her head. "Everyone always considers me just your sister. The slayers little sister, not Dawn I can't be my own person when I'm always in your shadow."

"You will always be in my shadow Dawn." Buffy spoke as she turned her back and walked out the door.

"Of course." Dawn whispered a frown playing across her face.

"Nibblet." Spike spoke gently reaching out to stroke her arm.

"What?" She asked pulling away.

"Dawn." Spike spoke in a deep voice.

"What?" Dawn turned around to face him almost yelling.

"Don't do that." The blond vampire warned her.

"Do what?" Dawn asked calming her tone.

"Let her get underneath your skin." He stood very still.

Dawn smiled. "Spike you know your the only who's underneath my skin." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good." Spike leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Spike why me?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"What do you mean luv?" Spike asked generous.

"Why do you want me?" Dawn looked up into his entrancing blue eyes, she didn't know anyone could have eyes that color they almost looked fake.

"Pet there are so many reasons. Your beautiful-"

"No I'm not." Dawn said interupting.

"Yes you are. You can't see it because it's not obvious, it's a subtle beauty, the kind you only see every fifty years, trust me I know." Spike snickered.

"I don't want subtle." Dawn pouted.

"I do." He smirked.

"Oh." She smiled.

"You don't seem to get the concept, Buffy is an obvious beauty, blond hair sorta perfect."

"Again I find myself telling you to get to the point." Dawn said nervous.

"Your much more stunning than your sister, it's just not so obvious because everyone else is stupid." Spike said cupping her face in his hands. "Dawn, I love you because I don't know how to not love you."

"How do you always do that?" She asked.

"What pet?" Spike asked leaning closer.

"Make me feel like I'm something special." Dawn answered a softness in her voice.

"I think that's the way it should be. You always make me feel the same way, I think thats the recepie to happiness." Spike said breathing on her neck.

"Good enough answer for me." She smiled as Spike leaned into kiss her again.

"God I love you." Spike sighed touching her cheek with his cold hand.

"Can I stay here?" Dawn asked almost too quickly.

"Of course."

"No, I don't mean tonight, I mean like move in here." Dawn stressed the words.

"Oh." Spike paused. "Yeah." His face lit up with a smile at the thought of Dawn living with him.

"Really?" Dawn asked in shock.

"No not really i'de rather have to wait everyday for you to come here and see me." Spike looked down at her smiling. "Of course I want you to stay here."

"Great, i'll go get my stuff." Dawn smiled walking out the door of Spike's crypt before he realized she was gone and it left him depressed. Even when she left for a second he felt empty.

Dawn walked down the street prepairing herself for what was to come. The entire scooby gang glaring at her angry sickened, dissapointed. She knew she would be getting a few speeches when she entered the room. She opened the front door and took a deep breath.

"Dawn." Anya said smiling. "I swear it wasn't me who told them it was Buffy."

"I know Anya." Dawn smiled hugging Anya.

Dawn walked into the living room prepaired for the tongue lashing of a lifetime. She stood in the doorway and looked at the entire scooby gang all huddled around shock filling their eyes as the news Buffy had shared with them set in.

"So, come on give it to me." Dawn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that really what you want Dawn?" Angel apeared in front of her his arms out open for a hug.

"Angel!" She leaped into his arms pleased to see him.

"I missed you." Angel said breathing in the scent of his Dawnie little did he know he had no right to call her his, she belonged to someone else.

"Angel." She sighed. "It's been a while."

"You look amazing Dawn." Angel said holding onto her hands.

"Thanks you look good too." She said shyly.

"So Buffy called me in said it was important and I just got here." Angel said smiling. "Why is everyone so glum?"

"Oh, she hasn't told you." Dawn frowned.

"Told me what?" Angel asked.

"Wanna tell him Dawn?" Buffy looked at her little sister.

"Not particularily." She frowned.

"Dawn is with Spike." Xander said looking at the floor.

"No she's not she is right here." Angel said amused.

"No Angel. He means I'm with him." She said making quotations with her fingers as she stressed the word with.

"You mean your dating Spike!" Angel hollered.

"Yeah." Buffy said looking at her feet feeling nervous Angel was back near her.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said looking at her feet. "I love him."

"Thats not possible." Angel answered. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No your not gonna touch him." Dawn said looking up at Angel as he saw anger flicker in her intense eyes.

"Dawnie, it's Spike." Angel said looking down at her.

"I know...Spike." She smiled. "You know how I have always felt about him, it just hasn't changed over the years it's only grown."

"I can't believe this." Xander stood up. "Dawn I can't even look at you right now, you make me sick." He ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

Dawn felt the pain rise up in her chest. Xander was sickened by her now and Angel felt almost the same.

"Wow, Spike?" Willow said looking at Dawn. "He kinda does have that 'look at me i'm a sexy hunk of man flesh' thing going on." She laughed softly. "I'm gonna go see how Xander is seeing as I am deffinitely not making this situation better." She strode off into the kitched her firey red hair flowing behind her.

"This has to stop." Angel demanded.

Dawn chuckled. "You and Buffy are so alike." She added looking at them both. "It's never going to end." She shook her head.

"Dawn I am not letting you see him anymore." Buffy said looking at her sister.

"You can't stop me." Dawn shrugged. "I'm moving out." Dawn stepped back. "Try and stop me."

Dawn ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed a bag and threw in her clothes, some makeup her diary, and a few other things she needed for school , remembering she had already lef ther school bag at Spike's. Dawn stumbled down the stairs and looked at the front door as Buffy and Angel stood in the way.

"You may be able to keep me here for a while." Dawn agreed. "But he'll come tonight when I don't show up ther and I will leave with him, there's no stopping this." Dawn answered.

"Dawn why?" Buffy asked almost shouting.

"Haven't you heard me, I love him." Dawn answered now she was yelling.

"Is it really love. How can you love him he's souless, he's evil, he's just...ick." Buffy said as she quickly glanced at Angel.

"I love Spike. I can't explain it. He's like a drug or something." Dawn snickered.

"Oh great now she's on drugs." Xander said walking into the room.

"It was a metaphor Xander." Angel looked over at Xander then back to Dawn. "I can't stop this, no matter how much I want to." Angel said stepping away. "I really did miss you, I missed Dawn, your not her." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah I am. It's just that everyone ignored me so much they never saw the real me, this is me. Wether you like it or not it's me always has been." Dawn said tears filling her blue eyes. "I'm Spikes' girl, I belong to him." Dawn said opening the door as Buffy slid away in shock.

Dawn ran down the street afraid and hurt almost crying. She didn't want to let the tears fall down her cheeks until she got to him until he could make it all better. She stormed through the crypt door and there he was. A vision of perfection stairing at her from the couch.

"Nibblet!" Spike shouted rushing to her side. "Whats wrong?" He asked as she dropped her bag.

"Angel's back." Dawn answered.

"Oh great, peaches is back in town." Spike smiled stroking Dawn's pale cheek.

"They all know about us and they sorta atacked me it was like an intervension." Dawn said as the tears that were rising faded away as he touched her.

"They s'pect they'll convince you I'm evil and I don't really want you and they can fix you up right and proper." Spike smiled. "Bloody poofter's prolly the worst of them."

"Not really it was Xander who was the worst." Dawn answered.

"Oh, Harris. That's cause he want's you luv." Spike nodded wrapping his hands around her waste.

"No, he's with Anya." Dawn scrunched up her face.

"Yeah, he'd rather you, that's why he left her at the alter in the first place, I spect he was having reservations cause you were his first pick." Spike said clenching onto her tighter.

"Eeew!" Dawn grimaced. "He's like old."

Spike chuckled. "I'm much older then him luv." Spike nodded.

"Oh well thats different your a vampire." Dawn said smiling.

"Still I was turned when I was older then him pet." Spike said pulling her closer again.

"Oh, well it's still different your, well you." Dawn said looking into his eyes. Spike leaned into kiss her.

"Thanks." Spike smiled.

"Oh crap." Dawn sighed. "It's late I have to go to the hell thay call school in the morning." She sighed.

"All right let's get you into bed then." Spike said holding her hand as he opened the door to the underground. They both climbed down as Spike tucked Dawn into bed. He crawled in with her getting comfortable.

"Mmm, this is perfect." She sighed leaning on his chest.

"Yeah, get's better pet." Spike smirked evil glinting in his eyes.

"If Buffy hadn't barged in-"

"Slayer's always ruining everything I bloody well have planned." Spike sighed. "Not get some shut eye." Spike ordered. "No way I'm dating a high school drop out." Spike laughed as Dawn fell into sleep.

Dawn opened her eyes in the morning realizing where she was. She felt cold fingers across her neck. Spike gently kissed her jawline as she rolled over. Spike placed a kiss on her lips.

"Come on kitten. Time for school." Spike said wistfuly.

Dawn moaned as she sat up. "How about not." Dawn begged.

"No, your going to school Dawnie." Spike snickered.

"Oh come one, we could have so much more fun if I were here." Dawn said crawing on top of Spike. "Please." She pleaded seductively giving him a sultry look.

"Don't do that pet." Spike sighed trying to control his breathing. "You have to go to school, we can do all kinds of dirty little things when you get back." He promised pulling her off of the bed. "Get dressed." It took every bit of strength he had to refuse her please.

Dawn pouted as she threw on a pair of jeans and a Sex Pistoles t-shirt Spike had gotten her last year, it was her favorite shirt. She grabbed her school bag and kissed Spike before leaving for school. She could walk it wasn't far and Spike couldn't take her seeing's as he would burst into flames.

Dawn went through her classes in a daze wanting to be back in his arms wanting to be where she considered home. Spike was where her home was now living with him was going to be amazing, perfect. Dawn's day went by painfully slow as she rushed through her classes which were all boring no new learning seeing as they already had finals. It was all pretty much a class of people saying good buy and making summer plans. Dawn walked outside the school headed for Spike's crypt when she was interupted.

"Hey Dawn!" It was Janice.

"Hey Janice, S'up?" Dawn asked wanting to get back to Spikes.

"Uhm, a few of us are going to the Bronze tonight it might be cool if you came with your boyfriend." Janice smiled hopeful.

"Uhm, yeah sure sounds cool, i'll have to ask him though." Dawn said wanting to show Spike off.

"Cool, so i'll call you tonight." Janice said pulling her bag up over her shoulder as it slid down.

"Uhm, I'm not really living at home anymore. I moved in with my boyfriend." Dawn admitted, she couldn't lie to Janice she never had before.

"Oh, wow." Janice said shocked. "Well that's cool. I'll see you tonght." Janice said walking away as Dawn nodded and smiled.

Dawn walked home almost running. She swung open the crypt foor and shut it behind her. She dropped her bag and looked at Spike laying on the couch. He had a red colored book in his hands that looked suspicously like something of Dawns.

"Whatcha reading?" Dawn asked walking over to him.

"Your diary." Spike said nonchalontely, not removing his eyes from the pages of her diary.

"What Spike stop!" Dawn said angry.

"This is some good reading pet." Spike smiled as she tried to grab the diary Spike moved it away from her.

"This is bullshit!" Dawn yelled stepping away from him, anger filling her eyes.

"No worries pet I pretty much only read the parts about me." He smiled as Dawn's cheeks went red remembering what she had written.

"Spike." Dawn pleaded.

Spike stood up so Dawn couldn't take the diary away from him as she continued to try. "Ahem." He cleared his throught as he began to read.

"He's so incredibly sexy. They way his blue eyes roam around the room. Spike is like a dream, something I could never have alteast I know that now, he loves my sister, it makes me hate her so much I feel sick at times. Theres something so cool about his sweeper jacket which would make most people look like some matrix nerd. But he makes it look sexy. I would do anything to be with him, when I say anything I mean it's limitless, ANYTHING."

"Spike stop!" Dawn yelled as her cheeks turned red.

"Anything luv?" Spike asked. "I like that." He teased as he looked down to read more. "I'm a virgin, I know that if I were lucky enough to have him want me I wouldn't be a virgin for very long." Spike chuckled as Dawn sat down defeated wanting to cry more then anything. Spike threw the diary onto the table next to him. "We'll why don't we follow through with that now, luv." Spike said stalking towards her a sly smile on his face.

Authors Note: So this chapter is relatively long seeing as my last one was far too short, I'm hoping it makes up for it. So sadly more of a tease I ended it right before anything could happen, I found it's mucher better for the story if I prolong it, and yes its sorta painful for you all if I prolong it but its makes the story better I think :). So please review so I can get the next chapter out sooner. The more reviews I get the sooner the chapter will come out. I'm hoping for atleast three hopefuly more. Thanks so much hope you love it:)


	7. Giving Into Desire

Dawn stood up nervous, anxious, confused, too many things for her to handle. Before she knew it they were in the basement. Dawn was stairing up at Spike a nervous look on her petite face. She wanted this, needed this, but she was afraid, unprepaired.

"Don't be nervous pet." Spike said cupping her face in his hands. "I love you." He whispered into her ear gently nibbling on it.

"Spike I want this." Dawn said weekly.

Spike placed kisses along her jawline down to her lips. Spike sunk his mouth into Dawns letting himself lose control completely. He let his mouth discover hers sinking his tongue in devouring every inch of her. Dawn ran her fingers through his bleach blond hair. Spike wrapped his hands around her lower waste pulling her up onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waste entwining her body with his. Spike lay her down on the bed gently as he staired down at her with lust-filled eyes. Dawn looked up at him urging him on without words. Spike leaned on top of her on the bed his hands on opposit sides of her face. He ran his hands down her curves his hands running all over her body. Dawn moaned weekly as Spike pressed his body against hers. Dawn pulled Spike's black t-shirt over his head tossing it onto the floor. He pressed his lips to hers as she arched her back. Spike ran his hands up her shirt caressing her bare skin as he slid the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

The passion between them was undeniable, something Spike never shared with Buffy. Something was different something between them was new to even Spike. He knew it wasn't really the fact that he loved her, it was something else. How for once the girl he was with wanted him as much as he wanted her, for him it was always one sided. Either the girl wanted him more or he wanted her more, this was equal, completely. They needed each other now to survive to make it through the rest of their lives. Dawn was what Spike was missing, she was his, something no one could take away from him something that belonged to him for once. Spike was the only person Dawn ever really wanted, and he wanted her. For once she felt wanted, needed.

They both knew they didn't have anyone else now. Spike never had anyone else the only person who cared about him before besides Dawn was Angel. His sire would hate him now that he was with Dawn. Dawn had told Spike Buffy still loved him, but it wasn't love if your ashamed to be with someone you can't love them. Dawn had given up everything for Spike, her family her friends all felt sickened by her. She was shunned away from the family just for falling in love with the wrong vampire. Maybe if it had been Angel things would have been different, sure they would have been angry with her not descusted. But it couldn't be she loved Spike, wanted him since she first saw him, the real her. Not the memorys that had been planted but the first day she really saw him, standing there with his sweeper lighting up a cigarette. She wanted him then she lusted for him now. Spike had finaly fallen for her, everything she wanted was comming true. Every time he touched her skin it sent a shiver down her entire body.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Buffy popped put from the other room a bright smile on her face.

"Everyone left. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Angel asked expressionless.

"Of course." Buffy nodded.

"Thanks." Angel turned to walk up the stairs and Buffy followed. She grabbed him before he left her sight.

"I really did miss you, ya know." Buffy said looking up into those dark eyes.

"I missed you too Buffy, every second after I left." Angel said a frown firmly planted on his dark face.

"Why did you have to leave?" Buffy asked a sadened look playing it's way through her features.

"We both know why the curse." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, but is it enough?" She asked weekly.

"Buffy, you know we can't conrtol ourselves and if we don't...Angelus is far too evil to let loose again." Angel said being the strong one as always.

"I don't care anymore." Buffy whispered. "My sister is in love with a demon, everyone has given up on making me happy." Buffy looked down tears filling her eyes. "Your the only one that ever really made me happy." Buffy admitted. "Seven years of this and you don't think I deserve a little happiness."

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Buffy." Angel asnwered her retorical question as he weekly allowed himself to lean in for a kiss._ Just one kiss._ He thought as he gave into his desires.

"I love you Angel." Buffy whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you too Buffy, always have, always will." Angel admitted kissing her again.

They both tumbled into Buffy's room and onto the bed. Tearing each other clothing off along the way. They both knew what was going to happen next neither one could refuse. They wanted each other far too much to stop now, they both needed this. They loved each other for years there was no one else, flames for sure, but not anything like this they belonged together.

"Spike." Dawn moaned a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, luv." He answered looking over at her across the bed.

"Wow, that's what I was missing." Dawn giggled.

"Enjoyed it that much eh pet." Spike smiled wide pulling her into him as she leaned on his chest.

"It was perfect." Dawn answered shyly.

"God help me I love you." Spike admitted looking down in to his Nibblets eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled placing a kiss on his unprepaired lips.

"Your my one and only Dawn." Spike said cupping her face in his hands.

"Forever?" Dawn asked looking into his eyes.

"Forever." Spike answered.

Angel stumbled his way out of the bedroom and outside. "Buffy!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. "Buffy!" She woke to the sound of her lovers screaming voice.

Buffy ran outside to dicover Angel on the floor screaming her name.

"Angel whats wrong?" She asked clueless as his stopped his cries.

"Nothing lover, I'm just fine." He answered in a deep voice. It was no longer her Angel, his soul was gone leaving her with only Angelus.

"Angel?" She asked. Buffy didn't realize what had happened, mainly because she didn't want to she was in denial.

"No, he's gone." Angelus stood up and looked down at her shock filling her eyes. "Forever." Angelus snickered.

"Oh, no!" Buffy shouted stepping back in tears.

"No worries Luver, I don't intend on taking you out, just yet. Your not the one with the most power here." Angelus walked down the street leaving Buffy in tears.

Buffy ran into the house and picked up the phone she rushed to warn Giles and everyone else not filling in the blanks. Buffy ran up the stairs and threw on her clothes. She felt like breaking down, why did this happen to her. Why was she niave enough to hope that Angel wouldn't lose his soul. It was as if her entire reality had crashed down before her. She lost Dawn to Spike, lost Spike to Dawn. Now she had lost Angel to Angelus. Her life was crumbling to nothing. Her reality was fading away.

"I'm really gonna like living here." Dawn smiled as she got dressed.

"I'm gonna like having you here all the time." Spike smiled sitting on the couch.

"Really?" Dawns asked playfuly.

"No I just said all that to get you into bed." A bright smile played across his face.

"Oh really. I'll just leave then." Dawn said acting as if she was really hurt when she knew Spike was playing around.

"No, little bit I was kidding." Spike shouted jumping in front of her.

"I know." Dawn started to giggle uncontrolably.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be then." Spike smiled. He jumped on top of her pushing her onto the bed. He started tickling her entire body as she giggled.

"Spike stop." She pleaded as she laughed. "Spike i'm gonna kill you." Dawn shouted tears filling her eyes as she continued to giggle.

"All right." Spike stopped and leaned into kiss Dawn on the lips. "I love you Nibblet." Spike admitted once more.

"I'm glad." She toyed with him.

"Oh really." Spike said sarcastic raising one scarred eye brow.

"I love you too." She giggled.

"Good thing you said that otherwise I would have had to tickle you again." Spike smiled.

"I love it when you smile." Dawn offered.

"I smile a lot with you luv." Spike admitted.

"I noticed." She giggled confident.

"Don't get too cocky." Spike slid his body on top of hers. His bare chest pressed up against her thin shirt which he had his hands inside now. "Remember who has the ability to make you beg for more." He smirked evil glinting in his blue eyes. He slid his body down pressing his lips against her stomouch as he slid her shirt up. Dawn let out a week moan. Spike slid off of her slowely.

Dawn sat up and looked into his eyes, she almost looked sad. Spike couldn't tell why, he never meant to upset her. He tended to do things without knowing exactly what he was doing or saying. In this case it seemed like he was telling her he was in control, like he meant more to her then she meant to him. Like any second he could rip it away. What he was really saying was he was the one with more "experience". Spike was in deeper then Dawn, he loved her and for him that meant forever. Summer's women had a way of pushing through the pain surviving, Spike didn't.

"Is something wrong little bit?" Spike asked leaning closer.

"I already know I need you more then you need me...you didn't have to rub it in." Dawn got up and walked away.

"No Dawn wait." Spike chased after her grabbing onto her before she could get out the door. "Don't be rediculous pet."

"Wasn't that what you were just saying to me?" Dawn frowned tears filling her eyes but never escaping them.

"No." Spike shook his head. "I was just being...uhm." Spike skipped over his words. He had forgotten how innoscent she was and how saying something sexual to her was like saying it to a child. "Just forget it Dawn, it's not what I meant all right."

"Okay." She frowned. "But how can I believe you when your such a good liar."

"Trust me." Spike begged.

"I could try." She smiled. "Just don't say things that I might take differently then what you mean." Dawn ordered.

"I'm sorry Nibblet." Spike apologized.

"Your always sorry." Dawn nodded. "But never wrong."

"Huh?" Spike asked confused.

"A poem I wrote it just reminded me of it." She giggled.

"You write poetry?" Spike asked confused.

"Don't know me as well as you thought you did huh?" She smiled coyly. "I keep secrets too."

"Read me some?" He begged.

Dawn just laughed shyly and Spike continued to beg.

"All right but its not that good."She explained.

"I highly doubt it can be any worse then mine is." He smiled wide and sat next to her.

Dawn reached into one of her bags that she brought over and pulled out a notebook.

"This is a different one than the one I was talking about but I like this one better." She began to read.

"This is a speech of my heart

Give up as you want but everyone has to start

dig deep into the depths of my soul

youll find nothing but d hopeless hole

you should recognize the marks

you caused them when you left me in the dark

Your the only one who can make me feel this torn

I adore the rose and yet I still love the thorn

theres something deeply wrong with this

the way every day I live I dream about your kiss

I know you'll only cause me endless pain

You will always dig yourself into my every veign

Living inside me not knowing it at all

and no one will be there to save me next time i fall

every time i jump I pray youll find a way to catch me

maybe youll find a way to blind yourself so I can see

no one will ever be enough or ever compare

So for me to be with anyone else really isnt fair

No one knows the way your face makes me feel

the way theyll think what we have is real

I know I'll spend forever thinking of you

so living in this twisted reality is what ill have to do"

"Dawn, thats incredible." Spike smiled. "You are an amazing poet."

"Not really." She smiled shyly.

"I think so." Spike leaned into place a kiss on her lips. "Maybe if I were as good as you they wouldn't have called me a bloody aweful poet." He smirked.

"There's no way you could be bad at anything Spike." Dawn smiled.

"Really?" He smiled coyly. "So earlier then that was..."

"Amazing." Dawn admitted turning a shade of red.

"Sorry to break up this nice little moment between you two but, Angelus has a bone to pick with the little power house." He smiled and evil glare seering through his dark eyes.

Authors Note: So its kinda short but im working on a few other things right now. Ive been terribly busy with cheerleading. And there is my sequel to Dark Desires Ive been working on and another one I just started that is very Dark and that I am liking a lot hint hint read it lol so hope you like this and REVIEW review review!!!


	8. Torture

They all sat in silence for a moment. They heard him say it _Angelus_ something changed him. And the shock filled there eyes with out letting them truly realize what was happening.

"Angelus?" Spike asked in horror. "Get the bloody hell outta my crypt!" He hollered standing in front of Dawn trying to protect her.

"Oh, protective I see Spikey." Angelus snickered. "Another girl youv'e fallen for, I'm gonna enjoy taking this one from you." His face lit up with an evil smile, his eyes glazed over with disturbing thoughts.

"You can't touch her Angelus, I'll kill you first." Spike growled at him.

"I could care less about you." He smirked evil playing across his features. "It's your girl I want. She has more power then any of you all combined and she doesn't even know it yet."

"What!?! Me powerful, youv'e got the wrong girl." Dawn shook her head in confusion. No way she could be powerful.

"Oh no I don't." He grinned. "Your the key Dawnie, and something in that has left you with a lot of power." Angelus stalked forward.

"Take one more step and I'll stake your ass." Spike hissed stnading in front of Dawn.

"Oh, William, don't be foolish." He laughed. "She'll come to me willingly soon enough no girl ever stays with you." Angelus said playing with Spike's mind, like usual.

"No way i'll ever come near you Angelus, not even if you were still Angel." She spat out the words with a seething hatred, so much Angelus could actually feel her eyes burning through his cold chest.

Angelus snickered. "All that passion, Spike how could you keep her all to yourself." His eyes filled with integue. "How could you not know how much power she had inside of her, even Angel could feel it, but being a loser himself he didn't say anything about it, thought it would only cause Buffy pain." He shook his head and rolled his dark eyes. "But he's gone and I want that power for myself." Angelus smirked. "Come on Dawnie, don't you wanna know how to harness it, I know how, I can teach you." His eyes looked her up and down.

"Angelus, don't you come near her, I will bloody well slauter your ass, I don't care about saving the poofter." He growled serious.

"You two slept together didn't you?" Angelus smirked. "I bet she was a nice bang." He snickered as Spike growled.

"Don't you talk about her like that you bastard!" Spike hissed stalking towards him. He met his fist to Angelus's face.

They both faught, punching each other back and forth. They tumbled outside both causing each other damage but it healed in seconds. After a while Dawn was becomming restless. Angelus had Spike in a choke hold up against a tree. Spike looked pissed off as he struggled to get free. Dawn grew frightened as she saw the love of her life being strangled by the demon that always caused her pain. A long time ago Angel had become Angelus and he got ahold of her, and made her life a world of torture, she hated him for that, hated Angel just as much for it.

"STOP!!!" Dawn screamed so loud it echoed through the graveyard. Dawn's voice seemed multiplied by a hundred times. It coarsed through Angelus and Spike shocking them both. The ground began to shake and Angelus was flung from his grip on Spike and up against a headstone. "Spike." She called out to him weekly, as her face became frightened.

Spike rushed to her side in a panic. He wanted to comfort her seeings as he could see on her face she was petrified of what she had done. And there was no doubt that it was Dawn that had done the damage. "It's all right Sweet bit, everythings all right." Spike stroked her cheek with his large hands.

"Spike, did I do that?" She asked looking at the passed out Angelus, tears clouding her vision. She was afraid of herself.

"I think so baby." Spike snickered as he gently pecked her on the forhead. "You all right?" Spike asked gently cupping her cheek with his right hand.

"I think so." She sighed. "How did I do that?" She asked knowing he wouldn't know the answer. She needed something a lie an idea anything. What was happening to her?

"I'm not sure baby." Spike answered. "But were gonna find out all right." He spoke holding onto her arm and walking her down the street.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervous.

"Buffy, she needs to know, the scoobies need to know. Plus your not safe here he's just gonna wake up and I don't actually wanna kill him...yet." Spike said annoyed.

They arrived at Dawn's old home...the Summer's home. Spike barged in. The entire gang were on the couches, Buffy had already called them all. Their faces were filled with terror.

"Angelus is back." Spike shouted.

"We know." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Oh." He paused. "We'll he wants Dawn, cause she has some weird power." Spike filled in.

"We know." Giles said cleaning off his glasses.

"Oh. Well I need to leave Dawn here. I'm going after him and I need to know she'll be safe." Spike said pulling Dawn into the room.

"That's perfect." Buffy exclaimed. "Willow is working on a spell to restore his soul. Me and you can make with the searching." She said being inarticulate as usual.

"All right." Spike asnwered. "Lets go."

"Your not leaving me." Dawn looked angry.

"Dawn, it's gonna be all right." He said cupping her face. "I am going to be fine, I can't let him hurt you." Spike leaned into place a kiss on Dawn's lips leaving her in a trance as him and Buffy left in a hurry.

Spike walked outside with Buffy then looked over to her. "Let's split up, i'll go to my place and you try the bronze." Spike demanded as he ran towards his crypt.

He saw Angelus there still unconscious. Spike walked over to him in a hurry. He dragged him into his crypt. He pulled him into the basement. He chained him up to the walls. Spike had no idea why there had been chains there all those years. He knew it must have been from a previous owner, someone with a fedish. Spike made sure Angelus was chained so that there was no way of him escaping. Then he walked up the stairs into the upper part of his crypt. He rumaged through a chest he had. He pulled out a knife and a lighter. This would be fun.

Spike walked back down to the basement. Angelus was awake now and was growling trying to get free. "No getting free Angelus." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked angry. "I'll kill you for this."

"Oh really." Spike smirked. "That doesn't look to promising for you, their restoring your soul right now. And I am gonna have a little fun until then."

"Spike it's me your sire. Whats the point to all this?" Angelus said angry.

"You hurt her." Spike hissed. "Years ago, when you lost your soul before. You tortured Dawn. She told me about it." Spike's eyes flickered yellow. "Now it's time to pay her back. I hope you understand it's just business." An evil smirk played across his face.

"Spike, you know I'm just gonna heal right away." Angelus tried to discourage him.

"I know it's perfect. Plus you were never one for pain were you Angelus." Spike smirked holding the knife to his neck.

"This is rediculous, I'm a vampire, pain doesn't bother me." He answered fear filling his eyes.

"Now we both know that's a lie." Spike smiled. "I was always the one who enjoyed pain. You never did, you hated it. A bloody pansy is what you are." Spike laughed darkly. "Now let's get with the torture." Spike laughed stabbing the knife into Angelus's stomouch as he screamed in agony. "I think I'm gonna like this."

"Hurry up Willow, can't you do this any faster." Dawn hollered pacing through the room.

"Sorry honey but we need the right ingredients. I'm sure Spike will be just fine." She assured her. "Now sit down I'm gonna need your help." She beckoned as Dawn went to sit in front of her on the floor.

"All right. What do I have to do?" She asked worried.

"Just read this with me." She put the book in front of Dawn.

Willow grabbed both of Dawn's hands. Then they both started reciting the words. They were in latin so the rest of the room looked confused. After a few minutes both Dawn and Willows eyes went black. Their head tilted back at the same time as they continued reciting the words. A light flew into both of their chests and into the orb in front of them.

"So Angelus had enough yet?" Spike asked burning Angelus's pale flesh with the lighter in his hand as Angelus groaned in pain.

Suddenly a light rose from the ceiling and into Angelus's chest. Spike flew back from the blast of light in front of him. As the stream ended Spike knew what had happened. Angel looked up at Spike. "Spike? Where am I?" He asked confused.

"Uhm...shackled mate. You were Angelus." He asnwered nonchalantely.

"What...I was who?" He thought for a while. "Oh yeah."

"So what happened, you and Buffy make with the thrusting again?" Spike stood up putting the lighter into the pocket of his sweeper.

"Uhm...sorta." Angel admitted a sad look on his face. "Can you get these off of me?" Angel asked holding up his arms.

"Sure." Spike unlocked the chains and let Angel lose. "So do you remember what happened when you were...souless?" Spike asked smirking.

"Not really." Angel looked confused.

"Oh well, let's just say it wasn't long enough." Spike snickered at some inside joke Angel didn't get. "Well hurry up and get outta my place, I gotta go see my baby." Spike smiled as he pushed Angel up the stairs.

Spike followed as they both walked back to the Summer's home. "Spike why does my entire body feel like it's been tortured?" Angel looked suspicous.

"Prolly cause I tortured you." Spike answered honestly.

"Oh, may I ask why?" Angel looked over at Spike as they continued walking.

"You hurt Dawn." He answered. "And I know it wasn't you but it was Angelus. So I thought I'de use the fact that you were him to my advantage. Someone needed to get even." Spike shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You really do love her don't you?" Angel asked sincere.

"Yeah I do." Spike smiled as they arrived at the house. They opened the door and charged in. Dawn was on the floor passed out.

"Whay happened?" Spike yelled rushing to her side.

"I don't know we did the spell together and she just passed out after it. She kept chanting some weird words that even I didn't understand and then this happened. Giles is trying to figure out what it could have been and Xander is out looking for Buffy." Willow answered.

"You let her do a spell." Spike spoke angry.

"I thought she would be fine she's a big girl Spike." Willow rolled her eyes annoyed.

"She's my girl. And I don't want her messing with the black arts." Spike hollered holding Dawn in his arms. "Come on Sweet Bit, wake up." He whispered in her ear gently. "Come on baby, come back to me." Spike cried in a worry voice. He couldn't lose her now not now. Things were so perfect. She had to come back to him, she just had to.

Authors Note: Short I know. But it just didn't need anymore length. After this chapter I am sorta stuck not sure if I want to end it with the next one or keep going with something else. So if you have any ideas I'll listen. And as a reader suggested I tortured Angel...okay so it was Angelus but hope you liked it.Karla, I know you asked me to torture him in a review for Dark Desires, but I hope this is enough lol I figured you would like this because it's your fave vamp torturing your least fave lol.So please review review review!!!!!! Hope you all love it!!!!


	9. Sire?

"You wankers did this to her!" Spike hissed. "Just know if she doesn't make it your all dead. Probably going to kill you anyways." Spike said lifting Dawn and resting her on the couch. "C'mon baby s'all right." Spike beckoned.

"Spike she's gonna be all right, it was just a little witchy stuff, a power overload or something, shell be fine." Willow offered nervous.

"Damn it Red you know not to mess with the dark arts. Not with her." He hissed. "She's too vulnerable."

"What happened?" Buffy asked charging into the room with Xander.

"Red let her do magic." Spike said stroking Dawn's hair.

"Willow, she's the key, we don't let her mess with magic." Buffy said angry herself. She rushed to the couch next to Dawn and Spike. "It's too dangerous."

"Dawn wake up!" Spike hollered. "Dawnie." He whinned. He couldn't lose her. This was not happening. It was all some fake lie. Something the big red cooked up. Some fake witchy crap keeping her like this. Not real. Not real. Not. Real.

"Willow, do something. This was caused by magic. So fix it!" Buffy hollered angry. Her sister laying limp in the vampires arms. What was happening? This couldn't happen. Not to her sister. Not to her Dawn.

"I can't. I don't know what to do." Willow said in shock.

"Well what's wrong?" Buffy asked in terror.

"Power!" Angel exclaimed. "She has too much power." Angel frowned. Not wanting to reveal the power Dawn had bottled up inside of her. He knew that something in Angelus could sense it. Something strong.

"How can you have too much power?" Buffy asked annoyed and interested.

"She hasn't been using it at all, her magical abilitys. And its like it was all bottled up." Angel admitted. "And now she finaly used magic, used her ability's and it just hit her. Just came to her. She'll be fine...most likely." Angel said hopefull. "I think." He questioned.

Spike held her in his arms. "Then why wont she wake up?" He asked almost innaudable. "Wake up baby, please." Spike begged.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked weekly comming to her senses.

"Dawnie?" Spike said with a smile. "You were out. Completely. You weren't breathing. Are you all right?" Spike asked trying to calm himself.

"Sorta feel a little woozy." Dawn spoke, her words in a jumble. Almost all one words.

"Oh my God Dawn your all right." Buffy exclaimed, pleased.

"I'm all right guys." Dawn said weekly.

"Oh bloody hell." He sighed. He held her body close to his. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He ordered.

"Mmm." Dawn smiled. "It was a surge of power." She explained. "It was amazing. And I feel all tingly now."

"Huh?" Spike pulled away still holding onto her.

"Power." Dawn answered. "I feel all powerful. Kinda strange really." She admitted with a sly smile.

"Really?" Spike looked confused. "Power?" He muttered.

"Yeah. Like a high really." She said with a faint smile still on her face.

"Dawn?" Spike looked shocked. "How would you know what a high felt like?" He teased.

"Oh shut up." Dawn smiled. "I'm just saying it was weird."

"Yeah, it's the power it draws you in." Willow said with a frown. Remembering her past. Remembering the way she had been before. When she tried to suck the world into hell. Scary veigny Willow comming back into mind.

"Just don't go getting addicted. No girl of mine is going to be a wicca." Spike said shaking his head.

"Oh really." She smiled. She loved the claim he always took over her.

"Yes really. They tend to be...well not very dependant on their man...er whatever." Spike studdered over his words.

"And you like me being dependant on you?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Bloody hell right I do." Spike admitted.

"Hmm." Dawn gleamed. "Well don't worry, there's no changing my dependancy on this drug." Dawn smiled leaning into place a kiss on Spike's cold lips.

Dawn wilted into his touch as he pulled her closer taking control of the kiss. It was like they had forgotten that their were others in the room. It was like the entire world faded into nothing but them. Nothing but what they were doing. The way they loved one another. The way they held one another. Nothing. But them. Always. And no one else really appreciated the way they ignored them. They way they didn't matter. Though Dawn loved her "family" she really didn't care when Spike was around. He was the most important thing in her life. He was her life. And Spike didn't give damn if they all died as long as Dawn was his, forever. Safe in his arms.

"Do you guys mind?" Angel said with slight resentment in his voice.

"No peaches I don't mind." Spike smiled looking into Dawn's eyes while he directed his comment towards Angel. "I don't mind at all." He smirked. That familiar malicious smirk.

"Can you guys keep this PG please." Xander begged in horror.

"Bugger off Harris." Spike spat out the words still mezmorized by his breathing Dawn.

"So Dawn you feel all right now?" Buffy asked sincerly. Almost losing Dawn made Buffy think. What if she had? The way she had been so angry with her. Told her she made her sick. When she loved her sister. Loved so much she would die for her. She had almost lost her tonight. And that would have killed her. Even though something inside her still felt jealousy. Somthing still made her want her sister's life. The ability to walk up to the one that you love and tell them you loved them. Feel it in return. So much it made things simpler. Made things all right again. Made this life feel like it was worth living. Even though Buffy still had feelings for Spike. She loved Angel. Loved everything about him. Always had. Always would. And sleeping with him could have caused her sister to be killed. Or worse sired. What was happening. She was falling apart. Buffy felt like she was falling and there was no one there to protect her. No one. But maybe Angel could be. Maybe he would be.

"Yeah Buff. I'm fine." Dawn sighed. "I need some rest though I think." Dawn stumbled over her words. She remembered quickly that she didn't live here anymore. She lived with Spike. Which was not necisarily a bad thing. It was great living with him. He was her hero. The love of her life. Her savior.

"All right." Buffy frowned. "But I want you to know your welcome here. This is still your home." Buffy said hopeful. Hopeful for acceptance, for forgiveness.

"Thanks sis. But it's really not anymore. No offense." Dawn said looking from her sister then to Spike. "Wanna take me home now?" Dawn asked looking at Spike with a smile on her innoscent face.

"It'd be my pleasure luv." Spike's face lit up with unholy thoughts.

Dawn stood up as Spike helped her onto her unstable feet. She hugged her sister. "I love you sis." She kissed her cheek and walked out the door Spike by her side. Dawn was almost making a statement. Without really meaning to. She only said goodbye to one person. Her sister. And she had showed them all where her home was now. Where her family was. With Spike. Her love. Her life. Her soul.

They walked into the crypt and Dawn sat down on the couch waiting for Spike to sit beside her. He paced around for a minute and grabbed a pack of blood. He poured it into a mug and sat beside her. They sat in silence. Strange silence. Spike drank his blood and Dawn sat thinking. She was thinking about so much. Dawn loved Spike. She was restless without him. She was worthless without him. He was the only thing in her half empty life that had any meaning. The most important peron in her life. She loved him and that was enough. She knew that it couldn't be forever though. She new sooner or later she was going to have to make a desicion. Spike couldn't live with her until she was a wrinkly old lady. It was not an appealing thought so Dawn shook it off. There was no other option than for her to become...a vampire. She knew it was a big desicion. A really big one. One that would change her entire life. Forever. And it was perminant. Which was like a gift without return of purchase. She knew she wanted it. But convincing Spike was going to be damn near impossible. He wouldn't want to make her one of him. To curse her. But he always enjoyed being a vampire. And Dawn knew if it meant eternity with Spike then she would enjoy it as well.

"Something on your mind pet?" Spike asked calmly.

"Yeah." Dawn answered vague.

"Hmm." Spike smirked as he finished off the last bit of his blood. "Whatcha thinkin' bout kitten?" Spike asked looking down at her.

"Not much-" She was interupted by a ringing. Her cell phone. She hadn't remembered turning it on.

She got up and walked over to it she lifted it and turned it on answering it with a gentle ''hello''.

_"Hey Dawnie. It's Janice. We on for the Bronze tonight?" Her friends voice made her feel pleased. She missed seeing her all the time. Missed spending most of her time with her._

"Uhm, maybe." Dawn said looking at Spike, who gave her a confused look.

_"Oh, I see gotta ask the boy toy." Janice giggled. "All right then. Were all gonna be there. If you showed up it would be great." Her friend spoke with hope in her voice._

"All right, I'll try. See ya." Dawn offered as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that Nibblet?" Spike asked beckoning her to come closer with the stare in his blue eyes.

"Janice." She said with a depressed sounding sigh.

"What's the matter pet?" Spike asked concerned.

"Well she wants to hang out at the Bronze tonight. Can we go?" Dawn asked pleading him with her eyes as she sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm not really a people person pet." Spike said trying to avoid her puppy dog eyes.

"Spike. Please." She begged weekly.

"All right." Spike said defeated. He gave in with ease when it came to her. She was his only weekness. His only kryptonite...well that and wooden stakes. But Dawn was a weekness he loved.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Dawn repeated hugging Spike. "I'm gonna go get changed." She jumped up and went to her bags of clothes. She shuffled through them Spike watching her every move. She found a little black dress she thought would be appropriate. Dawn knew very well Spike's eyes were on her every motion. It made her nervous. Yet intregued. She slowely undressed, feeling the heat of his stare on her body. She tried to ignore it not letting him know that she knew he was stairing intently. She pulled the dress over her head and slid it into place. Perfect. She thought. This was gonne be a good night. She turned to face Spike who was still stairing intently. "Like it?" She asked with a wide smile across her face.

"I love it." Spike said a crooked smile playing across his lips.

"Come on let's go." She said with a shy grin.

Spike stood up and walked over to her. He held her hand and walked her out the door. They walked over to Spike's motercycle. Dawn had avoided riding that thing for sometime now. But she didn't feel like walking. Wanted to save her energy for dancing. So she hoped onto the back with Spike. He protectively slid a helmit onto her head and drove off. He headed towards the Bronze, Dawn's arms around his waste as she leaned her head onto his back. Comfortable. Always. With each other things were always so comfortable. They were almost the same person. So close it seemed like they were. They knew everything about each other and more. Spike pulled his motercycle into the Bronze and turned to slid off. He picked Dawn up even though she could have easily slid off on her own. It felt better to take care of her.

They walked into the Bronze. Dawn took a deep breath. It was time for her friends to meet him. Meet Spike. Her life. And if they didn't approve it didn't matter all that much. But she wanted them to. So much. Too many people disapproved of him. And she just wanted someone to be happy for her. Anya was. But she had always been semi clueless. And she had always been Dawn's friend her only friend. She knew even if the ex-demon disaproved of Spike she wouldn't tell her. It was strange how everyone always lied to Dawn. Always told her what they thought sounded good. Even the always honest Anya. Dawn looked around for her friends. But then they ran up to her with smiles painted across their overly excited faces. Janice standing in front of her. Tanya beside her and Max on the other end of Janice.

"Hey Dawn." Max said in her high pitched voice. "Who's the hunk?" She asked sweetly.

"William." Spike said shaking her hand. He didn't want to have to explain the name Spike to the girls. And William was his name, originaly. It sounded more...human.

"William." Dawn teased. "This is Max, Janice, and Tanya. My friends." She said with a smile.

"Come dance." Janice said dragging her onto the floor without letting her protest.

The girls danced for a while. Mainly just them together. A few guys would come over but Dawn would shoo them off. Occasionaly Dawn would go over and get a drink with Spike and he would dance with her. The way he danced with her made her feel so special. She knew Spike loved her. But he had loved a lot of girls in his unlife. Even though they werent all necisarily true love. He cared for them. And there were certain things that made her feel special. And she had never seen Spike dance with Buffy the way he danced with her. Grasping her hips tightly. Grinding his body up against hers. Moving her with the music. Kissing her neck. Whispering things into her ear. Making her feel...special. As always. And it was obvious that her friends approved.

"Dawn I can't believe he is your boyfriend." Janice said over the loud music playing over the speakers.

"Yeah, me neither." Dawn smiled, swaying her hips to the music.

"So are you guys serious?" Tanya asked interested.

"I love him." Dawn admitted.

"Oh my God." Max said in shock. "Love, Dawn, that's awesome!" She screamed.

"So you guys like him?" Dawn asked curious.

"He's smokin'!" Janice hollered in excitement.

"I think he seems really cool." Max offered.

"I want one." Tanya said looking over at Spike who was sitting at the bar.

The girls all laughed in unicin. They danced for a few minutes longer when Dawn decided it was time to give Spike a break from all this. He was always doing things for her. But she wanted this. Wanted to spend time with her friends. Spend time with them before she decieded to change. Let him change her. She knew if she didn't do it sooner or later then it would never happen. And she would end up without Spike. End up dying a bitter lonely old women. Who lost the man she loved because he refused to make her eternal.

Dawn said goodbye to her friends and went over to Spike. "Ready to go William." Dawn giggled sarcasticaly.

"I thought youd'e rather me sound more...human." Spike frowned.

"I like you just the way you are." Dawn said leaning closer. "Come on let's go." She smiled.

They got onto the motercycle again and Spike drove them home. It was her home now. A crypt. Her home. Who would have thought. Life had taken such a turn, for the better. She had gone from being a slayers little sister. To being with Spike. The one she thought loved her sister. She had always had feelings for him. Even before the real memorys. Even in the memorys the monks planted. Something made her want him. Even when it was forbidden. Even when it made her family abandon her. It was better just to be with him, be in his arms. This was going to be heavan.

They pulled into his place. And they went inside. "Yeah know. I think maybe we should get an apartment." Spike blurted as they shut the door behind them.

"Like together?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Spike said grasping her hips.

"Spike?" Dawn said looking down.

"Yes Dawn." Spike answered pulling her into him.

"Change me." She demanded her voice in a low whisper.

"What?" Spike asked in shock. "Dawn no, never." He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He wanted to.

"I remember the last time you said that." Dawn looked up into his piercing eyes. "You said you would never drink from me, and you did." Dawn said bringing it to his attention.

"I know, but that was different." Spike said almost angry.

"Spike I want this...need this." Dawn begged.

"You can't get what you want by begging this time. This is different." Spike said with a sigh.

"Spike, don't be an idiot." Dawn said harshness ringing in her tone. "You can't be with me until..." She hesitated. "What happens when I become old." Dawn was holding back the tears.

"Don't you think I think about that?" Spike said almost yelling as he backed away from her. "It haunts me constantly." Spike frowned. "I love you Dawn. And I want to be with you forever, but I wont curse you. I wont deny you a normal life. A life without Sun, or change, or bratty little kids." Spike said stepping closer to her again.

"I love you Spike." Dawn whispered. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "And this is all I want. It's enough. More then enough. It will solve all our problems." She was right. Spike knew that. And a big part of him knew that being a vampire wouldn't change her. It just made you act on your inhibitions, made you forget guilt. And Dawn was too good a person for that to change her. She would never want to harm anyone. The only person she ever hurt was herself.

"All right Nibblet." Spike said giving in, as always. He gave into her every whim.

They both say on Spike's couch. Nervous. This was it. She was making a decision that effected the rest of her life. She wanted this. This didn't make her afraid. She wasn't afraid of being with him forever. She was afraid of being without him forever. Afraid of him going on after she died. Living. Always living. Never alive. Spike may have been a vampire, he may have been dead. But he was more alive then anyone she had ever known. He knew how to live. Knew how to feel. And she wanted to feel him. All of him. He had given her so much. And she wanted to give him everything. Wanted to prove to him that eternity with him was all that she wanted. And she would. By becomming a vampire she would be free. Free from her family. Free to be with Spike forever.

"Dawn are you sure about this?" Spike asked. "Because once it's done, it's really done. There is no going back." Spike made sure she was clear. Part of him hoping she would say no and tell him she couldn't do it. The more prominent part dying to make her one of him. Make her his for eternity.

"I'm sure." Dawn answered. "I've never wanted anything more then this Spike." Dawn said with a faint smile. One that faded as soon as she felt the nervous pit in her stomouch. But she wanted this needed this.

Spike moved over Dawn pushing her down on the couch so that she was on her back. She breathed nervously. Spike leaned over her, towering his body on top of hers. One hand on her hip, the other caressing her cheek. He moved his mouth onto her neck. He lapped at the skin. Calling the warm blood to the surface of her pale neck. Spike breathed heavily. He knew it was now or never. He slowely looked down at her calmed face. His vampire fascade comming to the surface. He leaned his mouth into her neck and pierced her soft skin with his sharp fangs. Dawn moaned in a twinge of pain at first. Spike sucked the blood from her skin. It was calming having him on top of her. Skin pressed against hers. But she remembered how this wasn't just a game. Not just him drinking from her for fun. This was the real thing. She was becomming one of him. A vampire. He continued sucking the blood. His gready mouth enjoying every moment of her euphoric blood. The crimson liquid gliding past his lips and through his tongue, pouring down his hungry throught. _What if he get's board of me after all of this?_ Dawn thought wearily. But it was too late for second thoughts Spike had taken way too much blood now. And she was either going to die or become one of him. Spike slid back from her neck as he pierced his wrist with his fangs. Quickly shaking off his demon face he moved his wrist to her mouth. He poured the drops of blood into her mouth. She grabbed a hold of his wrist in a daze. She didn't really know what she was doing. She was completely out of it. She had lost too much blood. And all that was left was him towering above her limp body. She suckled the cold blood eyes closed in a trance. Dawn fell back down onto the couch. Falling asleep. Losing the battle to stay conscious. Always losing the battle. Always.

Dawn woke in the basement of Spike's crypt. She was strangely alert. Not dizzy or week. Or even tired. She looked around. She remembered what had happened. Or had it all been a dream? Had Spike really changed her? Was she really one of him now, a vampire? Forever. Dawn smiled. She felt different. More alive. But strangely the same. She was still Dawn. Still herself. But more then that. She could feel everything around her, but the feelings were amplified, more intense then before. Dawn breathed in the air. Everything was different, yet still the same. Like she had never really chaged, but she had. She was his now. For once she had given him something. A promise. Of forever. Giving her life to him. All of it. To him.

Dawn stood up and walked up the stairs. She glided into the crypt. She knew he would be here. He would be waiting. For her. She looked around there he was. On the couch looking at the ground, nervous. Why was he nervous? Never nervous, not Spike. He was always so confident. He looked so gentle, so strong, so perfect. Just sitting there thinking. _Anything._ Dawn thought._ I would do anything for him._ And she had. She had done everything. And so had he for her. She walked over to him standing in front of him. He looked up at her quickly.

Spike went to speak but Dawn put her fingers in front of his mouth. "Shhh..." She whispered. "Wanna play, Sire?" She smiled a gentle playfulness in her eyes.

_Sire._ He liked the sound of that. This was going to be fun. An eternal life with a Dawn free of guilt. Hmm? The things they could do together. Would do together. Forever. Because they would always be together now. No one could take that away from them, not anymore. They were bound together. For eternity. And that was just fine with both of them. Every last breath, together. Unafraid. An eternity, together.

_**Authors Note: OMG OMG OMG!! This chapter just poured out of me. I don't know why I decided to have Spike change her now. But the story was begging for it. The characters where begging for it. I just had to oblidge. And I really like how it ended up. No worries though. This doesn't make it the ending. I am thinking it's going to be really fun to write more of this fanfic with Dawn being a vampire. The interestng things that could happen. Hmmm. This is gonna be fun! So please review, I really want to hear what you think. This is a very important turning point in the story. So if you read this please review. I am pretty glad with how this chapter turned out. Haha get it "turned" lol. Luv you all-Kirsten**_


	10. A Taste Of Hope

Spike looked up at the slender figure towering above him. She was perfection in it's truest form. He couldn't help but to love her, hopelessly. But she didn't always know that. Foolish girl. She was always thinking too little of herself. Always feeling like her sister was better then her. Her sister was also a goddess no doubt, but they were very different creatures, to compare them would be near to a sin. Spike was always a sinner, but not that kind.

He had loved Buffy before. Thought he had. But it was all false. He had committed to memory her every flaw. He was talented at that. And the differences between Dawn and Buffy were far too many to count. Buffy was the leader of the pack, needed to always be in charge. Dawn didn't need control, she just needed to be watched after, taken care of. Needed a leader. Buffy always worried about overeating always making sure not to over do it. Damn, Spike didn't remember ever seeing her eat a full meal. Dawn ate almost obsessively, didn't care if she packed on a couple extra pounds, though she never did. Buffy always needed to feel pain, always had to push everyone away, just so she could build up walls. Always afraid of how she felt. Dawn wore her heart on her sleeve, showed everyone how she felt, without being afraid of it. That girl knew what she wanted, and she was all right with it. Buffy hid away her feelings.

Both of them were utterly beautiful no matter how different. They were stunning. Summers women always were. Buffy was different from her sister. Blond hair always over done. Too skinny for her own good. Always worried about her makeup and if it was right. Always afraid if she didn't look perfect when she saved the world that she would die looking like she had, had a bad day. Rather then that she had just come from an apocalypse. Dawn was the dark haired mystery. Her beauty wasn't obvious. It was almost like a secret. It wasn't the "Hey look at me." type of beauty. It was subtle and almost perfect. The way she didn't have to work to look the way she did, because no one would notice anyways. It was almost like she was a find. Like most people passed her by thinking she was ordinary. Passed her by and fallen for her sister. When what they didn't realize is that she was an angel. And that the angel was far more amazing, far more beautiful than the goddess, than the slayer.

Spike grasped a hold of her waste and pulled her closer. He breathed in the scent of her skin. Dammit he loved her. And she was one of him now. A vampire. She would be his forever whether she wanted to turn back now or not she had no choice. She was eternal. Spike couldn't think of anything he wanted more than an eternity with his little bit. His always and forever. The funny thing was people in the movies said forever, promised forever all the time. But they didn't have it to promise and Spike did. Had given her eternity, they had it together. Always would.

Dawn looked up into his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that entranced her as always. No matter if she were a vampire or not, he still intimidated her. No matter what the situation she would always adore him. He was the only thing in her life that seemed right. Buffy was always against her. Always seemed like she hated her. Even though she knew that wasn't fully true, Buffy was jealous of her. Which Dawn never thought possible even though she seemed to have things a bit easier than her sister. Buffy was in love with two vampires. Spike and Angel. And Angel was cursed. Spike was Dawn's. Dawn had the man she loved the man she had always loved. So in that aspect she really had out shinned her sister. Buffy had never been skilled in the art of men. She always pushed the good ones away. No matter how hard she tried not to. She always did.

"Mmmm." Spike moaned recklessly. He stared down at her smiling. He couldn't imagine how he could live without her now. He thought about when he had been with other women and thought that they were amazing. Then he thought about how he had never expected to feel that way about Dawn. How could he have not seen it? Seen how much he wanted, loved, needed her.

"Spike." Dawn said with a sly smile. She loved him. Too much. Had since she met him. She had fallen for him because he had "cool hair and cool leather coats and stuff" couldn't remember a time when she didn't love him.

"Yes, pet." He answered with a smirk on his pale face. He held her tighter in his arms. Didn't want to stop himself from touching her. Didn't know if he could.

"How do you feel about being stuck with me forever?" She asked breathing in his scent. She couldn't help it. She loved being in his arms. Loved everything about him. The way he moved, breathed, smelled.

"Hmm." Spike looked up as if he were thinking. As if he had to think. As if he didn't know he was ecstatic about being with her forever. "Bloody fantastic." Spike replied with a smile. He smiled often with her. Not with any other women he had been with. Cecile made him damn near cry. When he was human. Drue made him smirk, that same malicious smirk that Dawn adored. Buffy made him miserable. But Dawn. She made him smile.

"I'm glad." Dawn said unable to control the grin that was building up inside of her. She was so pleased with the way things were turning out. Spike loved her and they were going to be together forever. This was everything she had ever hoped for. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Buffy about this. A part of her didn't care either way. Didn't care because she was a vampire. Because she had let go of all her inhibitions.

"Hungry?" He asked with a hellish grin. He knew she would be. Always are right after your changed. He wanted to see her drink. Drink blood. Something he had enjoyed for many years now. Something she always teased him about, something she found disgusting. She now had to live off of it. She now needed it to survive.

"Yeah." She answered before she realized what he meant. She knew she would have to drink blood. She knew that was in the job description to being a vampire. But she was not welcoming the thought. Wasn't welcoming the thought of being what her sister had steered her away from her entire life. From what her sister fought to kill. She was her sisters' enemy now.

"I'll be right back." Spike said releasing her from his grip reluctantly. He walked over to the fridge and opened up the door. He grabbed a mug that was filled with blood and shut the door behind him. Spike slowly walked over to Dawn. He took a gulp from the mug and smiled. "Mmm." He motioned for her to drink form it.

"I don't know." Dawn said trying to stay calm. She was nervous. She had never thought she would be drinking blood. Never thought this day would come. Thought she would die before something like this would happen. But she knew now that things had changed and that this was necessary.

"S'allright." Spike said handing her the mug. "It wont be as hard as you think." He offered generously.

Dawn took the mug from his cold hands. She slowly put the cup to the surface of her lips. She let the crimson liquid cross her lips, slide over her tongue and down her throat. It slid down smoothly. It was amazing. Something she thought would make her sick made her week. It was amazing. Delicious. Pure unadulterated perfection. She was shocked. Stunned. She never thought it would be like this. Thought it would make her sick. The mere thought of it made her sick. But the taste was undeniable. The way it made her feel, was inescapable. Almost like Spike. She had denied it for years. But deep down it was the sin she had always wanted.

"Good?" Spike asked amused.

"Wow." She said putting the near empty mug onto the counter. "Better then I thought it would be." She said with a sheepish smile.

"That's the way it usually is." Spike smirked. "You haven't changed a bit." He was unstrained.

"Oh really." Dawn spoke foxily leaning closer. Pressing her body into his recklessly. "Not a bit?" She questioned.

"You haven't changed, just maybe lost your inhibitions." Spike grasped a hold of her frail body. "I love you pet." Spike offered.

"I love you too, Spike." Dawn replied.

"So, how you gonna tell Buffy?" Spike asked curious.

"I hadn't thought of that." Dawn spoke nervous. Telling her sister she was one of the undead was not going to be simple. Not at all.

"S'allright pet." Spike said pulling her closer. "No matter what I'll be right beside you." He smiled. "Probably getting my bloody ass staked." He chuckled. "But if it's for you then I'll go willingly." Spike said sweetly. Lately he seemed much more romantic. More generous then when they were first together. Never making her doubt how much he loved her. It was never a mystery.

"Part of me doesn't want to tell her." Dawn admitted. "But another part is dying to make her jealous." She spoke confused.

"If you want we could leave and you could tell her you were skipping town with me. Or you could try and hide it from her. Or just tell her." Spike offered. Listing off all the possible ways she could go. He didn't want to see her hurt. No matter how it went.

"Your amazing you know that." Dawn said with a bright smile. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way about you kitten." Spike said licking his lips. He had different nicknames for her. When he called her luv he was being generous or just casual. Pet was when he was being romantic. He called her by her real name when he was being serious. And Kitten. That was saved for the more...seductive moments.

"We could skip town. I want to tell her. But we should go somewhere." Dawn said wrapped up in her own thoughts. "First we should go to LA and see Fred and Gun and Cordy and Conner." She listed the named with excitement. "And then maybe we can go a few placed I have never been before." She said almost asking him for permission.

"There are so many places I want to show you pet." Spike said approvingly. "I'm gonna show you the world." He promised. He could finally make these promises. He was going to be with her forever and he was going to show her the world. He had seen the world, been around it. He was going to show her things she would never see if it weren't for him.

Dawn wanted to tell Buffy. Wanted her to know that she would be happy like this. Be happy with Spike forever. But she knew she would be furious, distraught. She knew her sister like the back of her hand. Better seeings as she didn't spend as much time looking at her hand as she did her sister. Dawn wanted to tell her. Wanted to tell her for so many reasons. Wanted to share he excitement with someone wanted Buffy to know. But she also wanted to see her jealous. To see her sister finally understand what it was like to not be the best. Wanted the Scooby gang to see she could make it without them. Could make her own life. That they weren't her everything. That they didn't mean as much to her as he did. Spike. He was her forever.

"Can we just stay here for a while." Dawn begged her eyes thin with exhaustion. She just wanted to stay in his arms. Just for tonight. Without having to stress about anything. Without having to tell her sister what she had become. She loved her family. But they weren't always there for her. And they weren't really her family. Technically she was just a key. They were all false memory's. And she was no more then a ball of green energy. Thousands of years old. But she knew that wasn't true. She was Dawn. Always had been. No matter how it felt sometimes. She was Dawn Summers. Sister to the slayer, and friend to the scoobies.

"Pet, we can stay as long as you want." Spike said gently stroking her hair softly. He loved her. Endlessly. It was near ridiculous how devoted her was to her.

So they did. They stayed there for the rest of the cold night. Dawn lay limp in Spikes' strong arms. There body's wrapped in each other. They were at peace. For once they both were at peace. They knew the future held happiness. No matter what happened they would be together. For eternity. It was like something from a movie. Something that didn't happen to people like them. They were the outcasts. They didn't get things like this. They didn't deserve happiness. Not them. The happiness was the for the lead roles in the movies. For Buffy and Angel. Willow and Xander even. But not Spike and Dawn. They were the outcasts. The ones that didn't matter. They were just there so the others could kick them around.

They wanted to sleep. Just stay together until they had to leave. Until they had to move. This was peace. This was what they wanted. To be in each others arms forever. Because they accepted each other. The loved each other. It was enough. For once the outcasts had something. Each other. And explanations could wait until the morning.

Seemed like there was nothing left but them. Because soon enough there wouldn't be. Soon enough Buffy and the Scoobies would know. And they would all hate Spike even more. And the connection, that human connection between Dawn and them would be severed. Because she wasn't human anymore. She was a vampire. Not like it made things any different they still were angry with her, this just made it all the much worse. Not as if she were ever really human anyways. She was always the key. Made from Buffy. Was part of Buffy. And they would always share that no matter what Dawn was. Or who she was with. Buffy and Dawn would always be a part of one another. They loved each other. No matter how many things that happened made them feel otherwise. They did. Had to. And this made things different. Harder. But there was no severing that tie. Not that one.

"Dawn." Spike whispered gently placing a kiss on her soft forehead. He didn't like waking her. Didn't like taking her away from being peaceful. Fearful that she would be unhappy to be awake. But he knew that would be wrong. Because that was Buffy. She was unhappy to be awoken. Peaceful in her sleep, peaceful in death. Dawn was all right to be awake. As long as she was with him. She didn't mind waking up.

"Spike." Dawn smiled up at him. She loved waking inside of his arms. It was comforting. Just to be loved. And by him.

"Someones outside." Spike smiled down at her. "I would wager it's Willow. Can smell the magics a mile away." He spoke aggravated.

"All right." Dawn sighed sitting up. "Guess I'll tell her first." Dawn tried to remain calm. She stood up and went to go towards the door. Then she paused and turned back to face Spike fear in her big blur eyes.

"S'allright pet." Spike assured her. "I'll come with you." He answered climbing out of bed and walking over to her. He wrapped one arm around her small shoulders. "I'll always come with you." He promised. He promised her more then he ever had anyone in his life, and he had, had a long life.

"Okay." She answered timidly.

They walked out into the dark where the witch was waiting for them. More for Dawn. But Spike wasn't leaving her side. Never. They looked around then Willow popped out from the corner with a bright fake smile on her small face.

"Hey Dawnie." Willow refused to settle the smile. "Came to see you." She offered.

"Hey Will." Dawn smiled. She loved her. The witch. Loved them all. No matter how much she wanted to deny it. They were her family.

"I just thought ya know I could come see ya." She smiled. "Cause even though it's all kinda strange, I really didn't mean for you to get hurt and if I thought you would have, then I swear I wouldn't have done it." The red head rambled on, feeling deeply sorry for what had happened to Dawn. She thought it was all her fault. Because it had to be. Or else she didn't have anyone else to blame.

"Will, it's all right." Dawn offered. "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get mad." Dawn spoke as calmly as possible. She knew there was something inside her that couldn't tell her. But she didn't know why.

"Okay baby, I'll take this one." Spike said with a serene smile. "I changed her Red." Spike said looking at Willow.

"What?" She looked confused. "You mean turned her?" She inquired.

"Yeah." Spike admitted calmly.

"How come she isn't all evil?" Willow asked still in shock. And some terror.

"Cause she still has a soul." Spike smiled as Dawn looked over at him in shock herself. "I can smell it." Spike admitted. "Must have something to do with being the key. She can't lose her purity, because she is the key." Spike had a bright smile on his face.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Dawn asked baffled.

"Didn't think it would be helpful at the time." Spike answered.

"Wow." Willow said dismayed. "Little Dawnie is a vampire." She looked at the floor, blinking. Barely moving.

"It's not so bad Will." Dawn said walking closer to her. "I'm still me. Just as much as before." Dawn admitted. And with her it was true. Being a vampire hadn't changed her. She was still Dawn. Always would. And it was all because she was the key. Something she thought made her less human is what saved her humanity. Kept it in tact.

"I noticed." Willow looked up at her and smiled. "This is a little shocking, but I still love you Dawnie." Willow said as she lunged into Dawn wrapping her arms around her frail body. "I love you."

"I love you too Will." Dawn smiled. One down. And Willow had accepted this. She was all right with it. Sure she wasn't pleased. But it was Okay. She knew that the hardest was yet to come. Though she didn't want to face it. She had to tell them. Then maybe she would spend some time away. LA, Italy, or maybe just home. Maybe just a little while with her sister. Maybe. If everything worked out all right. Maybe they could still be sisters. Maybe. Hopefully. It could be. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would all work out. She could only hope. And wait. Until she crossed the path of the house on Revello Drive once more. And hopefully it wouldn't be the last time.

_Authors Note: So I know it took ages for this to be posted but I have reasons. My computer became filled with killer viruses and it was deleting all of my work. So I had to send it in to someone to fix it. I did and I finally got it back just recently and went to work on the writing. It was terrible being without my computer for so long and I nearly went into withdrawals, lol. But it came back all cleaned up and with spell checker (thank the heavens because I'm a terrible speller). I worked on this chapter a lot and hope you enjoy it. Please review. And I am soooo very sorry that it took so long. Hope you enjoy this and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Love you all so much. -Kirsten XOXOXOXO_


	11. Summer's Home

They walked down the pathway. It was warm out now. Something in the air had crossed through a heat wave. The air was crisp and warm. The house on Revello Drive looked peaceful. No one would know just by looking at it that people inside were constantly saving the world. Constantly facing the depths of hell just to keep the world alive. Everything about this place looked normal. Looked calm. For sure that Buffy and Tara were inside waiting for Willow's return. Dawn missed Tara. Hadn't seen her in ages. Remembered that she had been spending a lot of time at work. Dawn wasn't sure what Tara did. Some confusing job she just didn't understand. But Tara enjoyed her work. And that made Dawn happy. She loved Tara. Strange how she always seemed to bond with the outcasts. Tara, Anya, Spike. None of them were part of the original Scooby gang. And she was closest to them.

Dawn breathed in the air outside. She was afraid. Nervous. Telling Tara would be simple. Telling Buffy, that was going to be damn near impossible. She was her sister. Part of her. And she was not going to be happy with this. Not matter what. No way she could possibly accept this. No way. But Dawn still had hope. Because with out hope there was no reason to live. The only problem was hope could be crippling.

Dawn knocked on the door of the house she once called a home. It was time. Time to tell her. Time to cave. She was afraid. Petrified. There was the vague hoping rising in her gut. That hope that made her think. Maybe. Just maybe Buffy would be all right with this. Maybe.

The door swung open and Tara was standing there with a bright smile on her face. "Dawn!" She exclaimed. Tara wrapped her arms around Dawn in an eager hug. They were friends. Like sisters. Always had been. And it had been a long time since they had seen each other. A long time since they could just talk. Now she had to tell her everything.

"Tara!" Dawn smiled gripping onto her. "It's been so long." Dawn said as they pulled away still holding onto each others arms. "I have so much I have to tell you." Dawn frowned.

"Of course. Come in." Tara pulled her inside.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked looking around and not finding her sister.

"Oh, your sister went out to get some groceries or something." Tara spoke still smiling. "Sit down." She ordered sweetly as she sat down on the couch and pulled Dawn with her.

Spike and Willow piled in after her and stood back allowing Dawn to tell her. Knowing there was no one else who could it had to be her. This one was different. Because Tara needed to hear it all from Dawn. Otherwise it just wasn't fair. And if Dawn was going to tell everyone else then she would need some practice.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Tara asked with a bright smile.

"Wow, it really has been a long time since we talked." Dawn started. "And a lot has happened." She paused. "For example, I am kinda with Spike." She wrinkled up her forehead.

"Kinda?" Spike crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, So I'm not kinda with Spike. I am with Spike." Dawn admitted smiling.

"Oh." Tara looked shocked. "I guess that kinda makes sense." She nodded. "Well I'm happy for you Dawnie." Tara smiled.

"Okay, thats not all." Dawn admitted. "I kinda, well I let him turn me." Dawn jumbled all the words together hoping she would miss them.

"What!?!" Tara asked in shock. "Wait like into a vampire?" Tara stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, but we'll Spike found out that I still have a soul. And he figured it was from being the key and all. I can't lose my soul." Dawn tried to make it sound better. Because if she didn't she feared Tara would react even worse over time.

"Oh." Tara nodded. "Well thats good I guess." She said breathing heavily. Tara had never imagined something like this could ever happen. Not innocent little Dawn. She was always the one she could depend on to not make mistakes. Not to do the wrong thing. But maybe this wasn't wrong. Maybe it was something real. Tara noticed the way Spike was looking at Dawn. The way he always had. Like he would protect her with his life. Vowed to protect her. Grown to love her. Learned to need her.

"So, are you Okay with this?" Dawn asked stepping closer to Tara.

"I guess I have to be. Cause if it's what you want then I have to be supportive. But it's a lot to take in." Tara spoke astonished. "But I still love you Dawnie no matter what." Tara offered hugging her again.

"Thanks, I love you too Tara." Dawn smiled. At least Tara wasn't disowning her. It wasn't like she was happy with this. But she was all right with it. It was enough.

"So can I see the teeth?" Tara asked jokingly. They both started laughing hysterically.

"Well I haven't actually. Like..." Dawn stuttered over her words.

"It's easy really." Spike said stepping closer. "Think about blood." He said simply. "It'll make you vamp out, trust me."

So she did. Trying her hardest to picture the veins underneath Tara's skin. The blood pumping radically. She could hear it. Hear her heartbeat. Hear ever sound. And it was intoxicating. Shockingly enough she vamped out in no time.

"Whoa!" Tara yelled in shock. "Holy crap, teeth, and bumpys. My little Dawnie has a vampire face." Tara looked stunned.

Dawn ran her fingers along the bumps in her forehead. She touched her sharp teeth. "Why the hell do I have to be all lumpy. Ya know that's really a big downside to being a vampire." Dawn said annoyed.

"Oh and the lack of sunlight and reflection isn't as bad as an occasional wrinkly forehead." Spike chuckled.

"No." Dawn admitted. "I never really liked the daytime. And if I can't see reflection I'll just have to ask you how I look." Dawn smiled.

"Then you'll never really know if you look good." Spike smirked.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Cause I'm a little bias." Spike admitted.

"Oh well." She smiled. "Still not as bad as lumpys." Dawn said forcefully.

"Your so amusing." Spike smiled.

"What the hell!?!" Buffy charged into the room with a view that shocked her. "Vampire!" She yelled. "Give me a stake." She demanded.

"No!" Tara yelled as Spike stood in front of Dawn protecting her.

"Might wanna shake that off pet." Spike whispered as Dawn shook of her vampire facade.

"It's just me Buff." Dawn smiled.

"What!?!" Buffy asked in terror. What was her sister saying?

"I'm a vampire." Dawn said nervously.

Suddenly the blond slayer that was standing in the doorway fell to the ground in one quick motion. She passed out. Couldn't take what she had heard and so the shock was too much. Even for a slayer. Couldn't stand straight because it was too much. Passed out. Couldn't take it. Sister a vampire. That was not reality. At least it wasn't her reality. It couldn't be. Her sister was not a vampire. A key had been hard enough to come to grips with. But a vampire. That was not real. Not real. Not. Real.

"Is she gonna wake up?" Tara asked frantically pacing around the living room.

"She'll wake up." Dawn replied. Dawn slapped her sister across the face just enough to wake her up.

"Oh." Buffy moaned waking up. "Dawn. I had a terrible dream...you were a, a, a..." Buffy couldn't answer.

"Vampire." Dawn frowned.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream was it?" Buffy said trying to remain calm.

"Not exactly." Dawn pressed her lips together in nervousness.

Reality was crumbling once again. This could not be reality. She remembered discovering that her little sister was with Spike. A dead thing. A vampire. But not this. This was worse. This was the end. Of her reality. Because all the little things kept adding to her pain. This was becoming hell. This really was. She was getting use to the Dawn and Spike thing. Only because they seemed happy together. And who was she to deny her sister happiness. But this was too much. Just too much. Dawn was now the very thing that Buffy had been chosen to kill. To rid the world of. But she couldn't do that to her sister. Couldn't take her out of this world when she had vowed to protect her with her very life. And she couldn't ever hurt her sister. She loved Dawn. This was like she was losing her. Because she was becoming Spike's. Completely his. Not her sister anymore. Just Spike's girl. _His._ This was truly her worst nightmare. Losing her sister to a vampire. Her sister being a vampire. What next was she going to start killing people with him?

"I've still got a soul." Dawn said sweetly.

"How?" Buffy asked dazed.

"Spike thinks it's got something to do with being the key." Dawn spoke with a sadness in her small voice. Her sister wouldn't approve. She couldn't. And Dawn knew that.

"I can't believe this." Buffy shook her head. "I don't know how to react to this." Buffy sighed. "Why?" She asked saddened.

"Because I wanted to." Dawn admitted. "I wanna be with him forever Buffy." She tried to convince her sister that this was real. That she really had found it. What they always talk about in the movies. This was real. Love. Because he would die for her, and she couldn't live with out him.

"I just hope its enough." Buffy pronounced. "I hope love is enough forever." The blond slayer offered.

"I guess I'll find out huh?" Dawn sighed.

"I guess so." Buffy tried to smile. An attempt at a smile was better then nothing. It meant she was trying. Because she had to try. Because this was Buffy's entire life. Just a round of fake smiles and pretend forgiveness. Because if she didn't try to be all right with it then she wouldn't survive. This was her reality. And her entire life was based on facing her reality. Her destiny.

"Where's Angel?" Dawn asked looking around the room.

"Gone." She sighed. "They all leave." Buffy closed her eyes tight.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn said hugging her sister. "Angel was never good enough for you Buffy." Dawn said truthfully. She never thought mister broody pants deserved her sister. He wasn't enough. But someone would be. Someday. Dawn knew that. Buffy didn't but Dawn did. No way someone so amazing could go without her entire life. Sure Buffy was messed up scarred. But she deserved happiness, more then anyone. The girl who saved the world on a daily basis. She deserved to be happy.

But the slayer had to be alone. The only thing was she wasn't alone. She had the Scooby gang. They would always be there for her. Her family. Her real family. And Dawn knew she would be all right with out her.

"Why does everyone leave Dawn?" Buffy asked looking up at Dawn like a whimpering child.

"Sis, they leave because they're selfish idiots." Dawn said putting her hand on her sister shoulder. "But you'll always have the Scoobies. Always have me." Dawn smiled gently.

"But you're going to leave too. Go off with Spike." Buffy sighed a deep sadness in her petite voice.

"I will never leave you forever Buffy. Never. I will always come back." Dawn promised."Remember, blood bonded." She smiled. "I'll never be too far away. Plus someone needs to be around to annoy you."

Buffy laughed and nodded her head. "True." She admitted. "I love you sis."

"I love you too." Dawn said wrapping her arms around her sister. "No matter how many times you die, or become insane and try to kill me by locking me up in your basement, and letting a demon attack me." They both laughed as they hugged each other.

It was going to be all right. With them it was. Always was. Never was. But they were sister. The same. A part of each other. And there was nothing that could take away that bond not even death. Because they were sister. Buffy and Dawn. Best friends. Sometimes enemies. But they loved each other. And this was hard for both of them. Now one of them was eternal. Had a life expectancy of forever. And the other. The slayer. An expiration date that could go out any day. But they would always love each other. Always.

"So, you gonna tell Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked.

"No, I figured you guys could do that." Dawn sighed. "So are you all right with this?" Dawn asked hopeful.

"I'm not filled with sunshine and puppy dogs. But If your happy then its all right." Buffy admitted. Because she had to. Had to accept this. Had no choice. Trying to bend the truth as always. Make it sound better inside her head. Make it sound like it was all right because her sister was happy. And she hadn't seen her happy in a long time. Not truthfully happy. Just lies. Always lies. Because they made more sense then the truth ever could.

"Thanks sis." Dawn smiled. "You know what it means that your all right with this."

"As long as your happy. Theres nothing more I can say. Than that I do kinda think it was a stupid decision but its already been made so what can I say." Buffy frowned. "But that I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks sis." Dawn smiled pleased. This was better then nothing. At least her sister wasn't running around punching people and grabbing her stakes. Buffy just smiled.

"All right pet." Spike whispered. "We should prolly get goin' if ya wanna get to LA." He said softly.

"LA?" Buffy asked confused. "Your leaving?" She asked.

"Well no, I'm going to LA to tell Angel and everyone there." Dawn admitted. "But I am never leaving forever. I'll always come visit you." Dawn promised with a petite smile on her calm face.

"Good I'm glad." Buffy nodded. "As long as you promise to visit. You are still my sister." She smiled.

"I love you Buffy. I will always come back." Dawn promised as she leaned into hug her sister.

"Love you too Dawnie." Buffy said returning the hug.

Dawn and Spike left the Summer's home on Revello Drive. Because now it was just them. Off to tell the rest of the scooby gang. Of to tell them all in LA. Because Dawn had to tell everyone thought it was the right thing to do. Spike would just assume that they left a note. Just leave something telling them all everything and leave. Just so they could be together alone. That was all he wanted. But these people were always in the way. Always getting between them. Always causing their problems. But he would do this. Because it was what she wanted. What she needed. She needed to know that they were all all right with this. Needed to tell them. Because that was the only way. And he would do anything for her. Whatever she needed.

Wherever they went next it would be together. Because they had to be together. Or else life didn't seem right. Didn't seem like it had meaning. They belonged together. Whether it was rational or complete insanity. They loved each other. And eternity is what they had together. Whether people accepted it or not. Because they found meaning in being together.

_Authors Note: So this was just to have them tell Buffy and Tara. Next chapter I think they will go to LA. Tell Angel and the rest of the gang. If you have any suggestions or anything you would like PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Because I like this story so much I am thinking about letting it run REALLY long. Like after they tell the LA gang they can have some adventures together. Go places. Meet different demons and people. Get into different kinds of trouble. But I'm not sure what exactly. So please review. Luv y'all -Kirsten _


	12. The Heart Of A Poet

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose or topaz/or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off/I love you as certain dark things are to be loved/in secret between the shadow and the soul I love you as the plant that never blooms/but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers/thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance/risen from the earth lives darkly in my body I love you without knowing how or when or where/I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride/So I love you because I know no other way/that this: where I does not exist, nor you/so close that your hand on my chest is my hand/so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep_

There is a time to cross the lines the others place. A time to stand your ground. Spike and Dawn didn't care about right or wrong or when things should be done or not. Because they were together and that would never change._ Together forever and never will the locked tight chains free us from one another, connected through fantasy riped apart by reality we are what they wish they were we are what they cant help but adore me and you baby we got something and thats the way we remember everything.  
_Life was like one long romantic sappy love poem. Unrealistically happy. They got the type of satisfaction in life that was just not normal. Just didn't happen to people like them. They weren't the stars of the show. They were just there, just the outcasts. And they finally had this. Something that kept them wanting to be alive. Kept them enjoying life. Kept them feeling it.

There was no escaping he fact that things really weren't perfect. Buffy still wasn't pleased with the situation but they weren't in Sunnydale anymore. Who knew how long it would be before they ever went back or if they were ever going back. If they would forget about their faces and only need each other. So they were going to tell the LA gang. Why? Because Dawn needed to. Spike could care less if his sire knew about another "failure" changing the youngest Summer's women. Taking away her innocence. Riping her from her family. But they didn't know that this was where she belonged. Where she had always belonged. With Spike. Things really could be permanent for them now. They really could defy reality, and be together forever.

_Silence is loud when all you here is your heart. _The thing about your heart is when it wants something it has a life of it's own. Screams at you until you do something about it. Them being apart would only cause them endless pain. Endless heartache because being apart just wasn't right and their hearts knew that. So it wasn't some perfect innocent little romance. He had been a vampire before when she was a sixteen year old human girl. Now they were both vampires. Stuck together. But love could be enough. Maybe.

"Dawn what you thinking about?" Spike asked griping one hand onto the steering wheel sliding the other over to grip her hand.

"How I'm gonna tell Angel and the rest of them." She smiled.

"Stop always being the serious one." He looked over at her. "You need to let yourself relax. We have plenty of time to worry about things." He smiled.

"I can't believe were going to be together forever." Dawn smiled and it developed into a giggle. "It's really just hitting me." She nodded griping his hand tighter.

Spike pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too." She smiled wider.

_Ever feel like everything seems to go wrong_

_ever feel like your just singing the same old song_

_Like the walls keep closing in with every step you take_

_like its gonna mess up every decision you make_

_like your fading away with each little dig you bare_

_like no matter what they say they wont ever really care_

_you play their fool you act just fine_

_i feel like nothings ever really mine_

_like everyones my enemy inside_

_they weren't there all those times that I cried_

_I deny the fact that time is my friend_

_and things will get better in the begging of this end_

_and whoever you are you'll be by my side_

_you'll keep me safe for once ill feel that warmth inside_

_what iv missed and never really known at all_

_that complete feeling and you'll catch me when i fall_

The story of Dawn's life. A beginning of pain and heartache. Where nothing she did seemed right where no matter what happened it just made things hurt worse. And time had changed her. Made everything all right. Made it so that she felt alive, complete. For once it was all right to be happy. Because she wasn't hurting anyone else anymore. They weren't there to hurt them. He gave her freedom and safety all in one. So a beginning of a lifetime of pain was enough to end it all like this. But this wasn't an end just a beginning. A beginning of their life together. A beginning of something no one expected. Beginnings were new to them. Things never seemed like they could get better from the vile state they were in. But things began to change. Things were getting better.

Spike looked at Dawn who had fallen asleep in her seat. This was his future and it all lied in one girl. One small frail body laying on the seat next to him. Fragile and thin. Her pale figure fallen gracefully across the surface below her body. She was his angel his savior. _You are calm and reposed. Let your beauty unfold. Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones... You are the smell before rain. You are the blood in my veins. _Her blood ran through his veins and the same with his. They were bonded and would be forever. For eternity and nothing would ever change that not even in death.

_It's only you, beautiful.  
Or I don't want anyone.  
If I can choose it's only you._

Dawn was his only one. His only women. Now that he was with her. Not that he had, had her, he couldn't be without her. No one else but her now. He only wanted her. His only choice. The love of his life.

Dawn stirred awake from her deep slumber. "How much longer?" She asked yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"About five minutes." Spike smiled.

"Oh." She sat up in shock and partly horror. Facing Angel and the rest of the gang was going to be damn near impossible. She knew Connor would be there. She remembered that her and Connor were supposed to be together. It was almost like and arranged marriage. Everyone thought that they belonged together, Angel, Buffy, everyone she knew. So being with Spike, showing this to the fang gang, was going to be agonizing.

The car pulled into the hotel. The place where the Angel investigations resided. It wouldn't be long before she would have to explain why the sudden visit. Why she was with Spike. And where she was going after. All the while avoiding being staked. It was strange to have to face that now. She had left her family, the only family she had known. The Scooby gang. All for a man, a vampire. But one that made her feel whole. Made her feel alive. Her poison.

The car stopped and Dawn grew nervous. She didn't know why. But as soon as she looked over at Spike who was already standing beside her door holding it open and pulling her from her seat, the nerves disappeared.

"Come on luv. I'll be here the entire time." Spike smiled. That was reason enough.

They walked towards the front door and knocked. Suddenly the door opened in a rush and Fred stood in front of it with a wide smile on her delicate face. "Oh my Lord it's little Dawnie...and Spike!" She shouted with joy on her face. She remembered Spike. And how she had always felt about him. It was nice to see them both. Fred wrapped her arms around Dawn and then Spike. "What a nice surprise. What are y'all doin' here?" She asked opening the door wider to let them inside. They proceeded to enter the room.

"Uhm...I was in the area I guess and..." Dawn looked up at Spike who gave her a knowing look. "I have some news. But it would be nice to stay a while before it becomes all business." Dawn smiled.

"Of course." Fred gave her a loving look. "Come sit down...oh Conner is out back. You should go see him. I'm sure he would love to see you. Oh and Lorne." Fred fumbled over her words. "This is so exciting." She smiled wider.

"I'll go look for them." Dawn let out a quick laugh. "I'll be right back." Dawn said looking at Spike.

Dawn walked into the back room of the hotel. She saw Conner sitting there talking to Lorne who was impersonating someone in a ridiculous sounding voice. Dawn smiled seeing her old green friend joking around. She had missed seeing them. Conner on the other hand was a different experience all together. It was uncomfortable and awkward. Conner and her were meant for each other. Everyone wanted it to happen but it never did. All because Dawn couldn't get over the way she had felt about Spike and it sabotaged any relationship she could have. Because she knew she always belonged with Spike. Thought others felt she belonged with Conner. Buffy's little sister, Angels son, of course it had potential. More then imaginably possible. No one would ever expect her to be with the soulless vampire who loved her sister.

"Dawn?" Lorne looked at her with a wide smile. "Kitten!" He jumped up and gave her a warm huh. He pulled away still holding onto her. "Looks like Kitten's become a Tiger." He smiled wide. "Your gorgeous."

"Thank you Lorne. Lookin' good yourself." She smiled.

"Well I try." Lorne did a little proud dance. "Did you come here all alone?" Lorne asked confused.

"No." Dawn shook her head. "Angel didn't tell you?" Dawn asked.

"Oh dear. Angel cakes took a long vacation. I hope you didn't just come here for him." Lorne looked saddened.

"No. I came to see all of you." Dawn smiled.

"But you still didn't answer my question doll." Lorne asked again.

"I came with Spike." Dawn looked at him hoping she didn't have to explain. Lorne usual understood things pretty well.

"Oh. Are you two-?" Lorne tried not to make her uncomfortable, she was never uncomfortable around Lorne.

"Yeah. Were together. I know its-"

"Adorable." He exclaimed. "You two together darlin' that is just perfection right there. Couldn't right it any better." He smiled pleased.

"Really?" Dawn asked that was not the reaction she was expecting.

"Of course." Lorne smiled. "Now would I lie to you?" He asked.

"Never." She smiled wide.

"So lover, your with the demon now?" Conner stood up and walked towards Dawn.

"Oh. Well I'll just be going...and leave you two to your own devices...oh my." Lorne rushed from the room in a hurry.

"So your with the demon?" Conner looked annoyed.

"I'm with Spike." Dawn corrected.

"You say tomato I say tamato." He shrugged. "When did this happen?"

"Not long ago." She admitted. "I love him." She smiled.

"Guess that ruins everyone's plans of us being together dunnit?" Conner spoke with a calm conceitedness laced in his tone.

"Conner. Me and you, it was never right. No matter what everyone thought. We weren't meant to be." Dawn spoke dryly. "You see your the perfect guy. Your sweet, generous, the type of person you want to settle down with. Get a big house in the suburbs, plant some shrubs, build a white picket fence have four perfect little children and maybe even buy a horse." Dawn smiled and Conner couldn't help but chuckle. "But it's not for me." She admitted. "I'm not that women. I don't belong in a perfect life because messed up is the only thing I know. Hell I thrive off of mischief. Thrive off of imperfections." She tried to smile. "Spike is in that sense perfect for me and how screwed up I am. He gives me everything I need Conner." Dawn nodded. "I love him. The way he treats me. Takes care of me, protects me-"

"I could protect you Dawn, hello super strength here." Conner interrupted her.

"Yeah I know. But not the way he does. I need someone who can give me what he's given me Connor. My life isn't normal. And I need an escape. Ya see that perfect little life with the white picket fence, makes me sick really. What he's given me. An eternity of darkness, that's my own perfection." Dawn sighed.

"Wait, he, what!?!" Conner was confused.

"He changed me." Dawn nodded.

Conner was taken aback. "That's crazy." He looked pale. "Your a vampire?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll leave you alone to process what I just told ya." Dawn frowned.

Dawn walked out of the room as soon as she did Gun jumped out from the corner and grabbed her. "Dawn!!!" He yelled as he spun her around. "Fireball its you." She missed the little nicknames they all gave her, Fireball, Kitten (which had now become Tiger), and lover. Conner always called her that before. She had guessed he got it from his father.

"Hey Gun." She smiled wide as she wrapped his arms around him. "You look great." She said pulling away slowly.

"Same you to you beautiful." Gun offered generously. "What are you doing here?" He asked still smiling.

"I came with Spike. Came to tell everyone something, before I leave." She said calmly.

"With Spike?" He looked confused. "As a chauffeur or something else?" He asked.

"Something else." She laughed. "I'm in love with him." Dawn smiled.

"I'm glad for you. Can't say I'm jumpin' for joy at it being Spike. Or at you no longer being single." Gun smirked. "I mean you were the catch of this place and Sunnydale all put together. Everyone here wanted you. Conner and me and Wes and back in Sunnydale there was Xander. And hell I even think Lorne had a little thing for ya. Your like a goddess or something." Gun smiled. "But I'm glad your happy."

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged him again.

"Let's head over to the rest of the crew." He smiled walking her into the room where Spike Fred and Lorne were all talking.

"Spike." Gun nodded.

"Gun." Spike nodded as well.

"What is this the mafia or something. With all the manly nods and no hugs or hey how are yous. Or hey I use to kill evil things with you?" Dawn smiled.

"No, us manly men have a reputation to keep up." Gun nodded.

"Yeah, can't soil the good name." Spike agreed with a faint smile.

"You guys are rediculous." Fred smiled. "So you two came here why, Spike wouldn't tell me. Said you'd be mad or something." She looked confused.

"I wouldn't." Dawn shook her head. "Okay so. I already told Conner. But I have something to tell you all."

"Your with Spike, you already said it sweet cheeks." Lorne corrected.

"No. Not that." Dawn frowned.

"Wait. Like with him. Dating?" Fred asked confused.

"Your behind luv." Spike smiled. "Were together like in love." He spoke without thinking.

"There goes the manly name. Its soiled now." The words sounded unnatural coming from Gun's mouth.

"Not just that were together. I...am...I am a..." Dawn couldn't seem to say it so she looked to Spike for help.

"Vampire." Spike answered for her.

"WHAT!?!" Gun laughed hysterically. "Thats so funny." He held onto his stomach.

"It would be if it were a joke...it's not." Dawn corrected him.

"Dawn, you can't be serious." Gun looked scared now. His Dawn was a vampire. That was beyond normal reality. "That bastard." He charged towards Spike and punched him in the face.

"Oh my, violence is not the way to handle this gentlemen." Lorne tried to pull them apart.

"Tell that to the overzealous wanker." Spike punched Gun back sending him flying.

"Guys stop!" Dawn hissed.

"Dawn you can't really be serious. Your with Spike, and your a vampire?" She looked deeply hurt. Fred went running into the other room in terror.

"Fred." She shouted. Dawn went to go after he but noticed Spike and Gun still going at it.

"STOP!" She shouted as they were sent flying in opposite directions. She had done it again. The magic. Not on purpose though.

"Tiger?" Lorne looked confused. "What in the hell dimension was that?" He asked confused yet intrigued.

"I don't Lorne." Dawn shook her head. "It just happens sometimes." She admitted. "I gotta go see Fred, can you-?"

"I'll keep the manly men off of one another you just go sweetheart." Lorne nodded.

"Thank you." Dawn ran off to where she saw Fred go. She was in the kitchen alone and crying. "Fred, I never thought you would react like this." Dawn exclaimed.

"Me neither Dawn. But I before when Spike was here I had fallen for him. I don't know why, but it's so hard to to see you together." Fred tried to control the tears. "And you being a vampire?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea how you felt about him. But Fred to be honest, I've known him for way longer then you. And I have loved him for much longer then you have." Dawn tried not to be brutal.

"I know." Fred admitted. "I still just. I Can't look at you the same. Your a vampire. Your not Dawn." Fred shook her head. "Not the same."

Dawn felt a sudden feeling of hurt and rejection. Fred use to be one of her best friends. Use to be. The way she reacted was not right. Was not the same as she expected from her. She expected Connor to go into shock and after probably attack Spike. Gun she expected to attack Spike as well. And Lorne she knew would be accepting. But Fred she never thought this was how she would react., never. This was a curve ball.

Dawn walked out of the room with a sullen look on her face. She was hurt. Her friend had turned her back on her. This was the epitome of disappointment. Even Buffy had tried to accept it. Fred was being rediculous, unfair._ Perfect eyes will have perfect aim._ Dawn did have perfect aim. Or so she thought. She knew Spike was perfect for her. But it seemed that being with him only hurt everyone else. It seemed like she was pushing everyone aside in her path to freedom, being free with Spike. Thats all she seemed to want, people who got in the way be damned.

Dawn walked into the room seeing Spike standing away from Gun and Lorne standing in between them. Yelling things like "Just be calm and respectable for Dawn now will you?".

"Dawn!" Spike smiled and ran over to her. "Can we go now pet?" Spike asked.

"I guess." Dawn frowned.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Fred. She was...it's nothing." She shook her head.

"Baby, tell me." Spike touched her chin and lifted it up.

"I'm home!" Angel shouted from the front door.

Everyone quickly stopped and looked at him horror in their eyes. Angel was back. Dawn was hoping to avoid this one. She didn't want to announce to him that she was a vampire. One of him. She knew that she would not leave this place without another fight. And this one would not be the same as Gun vs. Spike. This would be sire rivalry. Not the same. This was not going to be good. Theres no way this night would not end without bloodshed.

_Authors Note: So this is longer eight pages on my OpenOffice. Hope you enjoy the length it took a while to wright. It's a little different then I had expected it to turn out but I think I like it. I wanted to put some poetry into it, and it sorta became the theme. Some of it is poetry from other people. Some is lyrics from Brand New. Some was poetry by me!! If you could tell me your favorite poetry or lyrics in a review that would be great!!! REVIEW!!! Much love to all of you_


	13. Angel Vs Spike

"I'm home." Angel announced and his smile faded as he looked at Spike and Dawn standing there. The scene was a mess. Gun was bleeding and had a livid look on his face. Lorne was breathing heavily. "What's going on here?" He asked confused.

"Dawns a vampire. Aren't you lover?" Conner said walking into the room.

"Don't you bloody well call her lover again all right pipsqueak." Spike glowered at Conner.

"Dawn?" Angel looked at her. "There is no way Dawn is a vampire." Angel said walking further into the room.

"Well she is." Gun said still breathing heavily from being thrown across the room.

"Angel please don't be angry." Dawn begged stepping closer. "Please."

"Dawn. Your gonna have to prove this to me. Cause otherwise I'm just gonna think your kidding." Angel had a hint of a smile in his eyes. He really didn't believe them.

Dawn vamped out and then after it was obvious that Angel saw she was a vampire she shook it off and returned to her normal face. Angel was growing angrier and angrier over the seconds. His was something he would not react well to. Dawn had been lucky. The scooby gang took things all right. Lorne was pleased. Now things were getting worse over time. First with Conner. Then Gun. Then Fred. Now Angel. Maybe coming was a bad idea. Maybe Spike was right. Then again he always was.

"Spike you bastard!" Angel hollered his eyes smoldering with aggression. He stalked towards Spike and planted his fist in his face.

"Angel calm down!" Lorne yelled.

Spike got back onto his feet. "What Angel? Jealous I got the girl this time?" Spike taunted. "Jealous that there is no way she'll ever want you?" Spike hissed.

"I'm going to kill you, you do know that." Angel growled. He went to punch Spike again but he ducked.

"I've only died once Angel. You've died twice remember. Your girlfriend killed you." Spike continued taunting him. Angel punched him again sending him flying across the room.

"Spike is it really smart to taunt the angry vampire?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Prolly not pet." Spike said standing up and punching Angel this time. "Angel stop pretending you have claim over her. Stop pretending your her protector. When she needed protecting you were never there. I was. I was always there." Spike hissed. "And I will always be there for her. There's no stopping that. She doesn't want you Angel. For once I get the girl, and for once you can't take her." Spike kicked Angel when he stood up again.

"Spike, she's only with you because she has no one else. 'Cause she knows she's just a key, that no one else wants her. Your just there. Once she becomes stronger she'll leave you. Like everyone else does. And when that happens i'll be there. Because she'll have realized your not good enough for her. That your just a worthless shell. That your beneath her." Angel smiled as he kicked Spike sending him flying across the room. Angel walked over towards Spike and grabbed a stake out of his pocket. He went to press the wood to Spike's skin.

"NO!!!!" Dawn screamed again this time trying to tap into the magic. This time it was on purpose. She wanted to make them stop fighting wanted to save Spike. Wished she were still at home. And a small part of her wished she was laying in her sisters bed as her sister sang her to sleep. That little girl she use to be. But she was gone. Long gone. Angel went flying off of Spike without hesitation.

Angel fell to the ground and shook of what had happened as best as he can. "Dawn?" Angel looked confused. "How?" He asked.

"I don't know-"

"Angel don't talk to her. Dawn what the hell are you coercing with the enemy for?" Spike growled.

"Spike since when do you order me around?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Since...never...but your killing my ego here. Not like I need protecting. Your not the slayer your not your sister. You don't need to save the bloody day." Spike stepped closer to Dawn.

"Oh really. Not my sister huh?" Dawn shook her head anger laced in her tone. "You say it like it's a bad thing Spike." Dawn stormed out of the front door of Angel investigations.

"Oh bugger all." Spike hollered chasing after Dawn, "Pet, come back here." He demanded as she walked in front of him. "Dawn." She stopped. Spike spun her around to face him and tears were streaming down her face. "Oh, Nibblet. Don't cry please. I didn't mean it I was just annoyed is all." Spike apologized. "All I meant was I don't want you to try and save the day all the time. I want to protect you, save you." Spike touched her chin and pulled her eyes to face him.

"I know Spike." Dawn whined. "I understand It's just everything is such a mess. I just wish that Fred wasn't so hurt that Angel wasn't going crazy and..." She sighed. "I wanna go home." She frowned.

"Home, like Sunnydale?" Spike asked confused.

"No." She corrected. "Not back to that Sunnyhell. I want to find our new home. Wherever it is." Dawn attempted a smile.

"Spike!" Angel hollered from behind them. "Where not finished Billy Idol." He chuckled.

"Give me a second pet." Spike kissed her cheek and walked towards Angel. "What do you want poofter?" Spike asked raising one eyes brow.

"Your an asshole Spike." Angel said aggravated as he hauled off and punched Spike in the stomach. Spike was sent flying and quickly returned to his feet.

"Ooh look at that the great poof hit me." Spike kicked Angel in the stomach. "And it didn't hurt a lick." Spike chuckled. "You know you really need new material. Calling me Billy is getting old. He's a great fella and all but he copied my do." Spike smirked as he kicked Angel again. Spike reached up to touch his lip. "Hey I think you might have actually broke skin." He laughed and kicked Angel again who was quickly back onto his feet.

"Spike. Why turn her?" Angel asked. "Why Dawn? She was so innocent. The only pure thing left in Sunnydale." Angel looked bothered now. Really bothered.

"I love her Angel. And there is nothing impure about that." Spike admitted. "Nothing you can tarnish with your heavy words. Because I practically worship that girl." Spike smiled. "You could never understand that." He shook his head.

"Maybe not." Angel admitted. "But I still need to kill you. Cause you changed her." Angel shrugged.

"And her because she is one of him." Conner hissed. He had a bow and arrow. And he was aiming it at Dawn now. She released the arrow and it shot for her chest. Spike jumped for the arrow trying to shield Dawn with his own chest. Trying to take the death upon himself trying to save her. Trying to die for her. Just for her.

"_Nibblet. No matter what I will always be here for you." Spike smiled at her as they both sat on the couch. Back when they both loved one another but were too afraid to admit it. Always afraid of the truth. _

"_I know Spike." Dawn smiled._

"_I want you to make me a promise. Promise that when others try to make you believe I am not your friend that I don't care about you. You will ignore them. And always remember that the Big Bad was there for you. That he really cared about you." Spike smiled. "Promise me." _

"_I promise Spike." Dawn nodded. And she always would no matter what._

Before the wooden stake that shot from the bow was spinning through the air Spike remembered that he loved Dawn. And that he promised to keep her alive. Keep her happy. So he dove for her. It was almost like the spinning of the wood went slower then imaginably possible. So slow it was unbearable. But before the wood struck his chest Dawn closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She could react. Because she would catch him, no matter where they landed. She wouldn't let him die for her. Because she would do the same for him. It was almost like she could hear the sounds of the wood fly through the air. Because one little stake could ruin everything. Was enough to kill them both. And if you kill one you kill the other. Dawn breathed in deeper. The wood snapped in half and landed on the ground before it could reach Spike. Spike fell to the ground below Dawn and she looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey!" Spike looked confused. "How come there no stake in me." He prodded at his own chest. "I'm not dead." He laughed. Then he looked at the wood stake on the ground. "Dawn?" He looked at her. "You saved my life." He stood up and grabbed a hold of her. "Your always bloody saving me." He smiled.

"Yeah, but you saved me first." She smiled and then laughed at her blatant mushiness.

"All right pet. S'bout time we head out huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I think so." She nodded. About time they escaped this place and all these people. Time to start their own adventures. Time to begin anew. Because these people didn't matter. None of these people mattered. They were just people just there. And for once Spike and Dawn were the main characters. The ones that really mattered.

"Who says you can leave?" Angel looked pissed.

"Oh bugger off will you nancy boy." Spike rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Dawn. "Were leaving and there is nothing you can do about alright poof." Spike chuckled as he walked towards the car with Dawn under his arm as always. It was just them. And no matter how fake it seemed. No matter how unrealistic. It would end with them both together. Because Dawn was going to live like life was going out of style. And for once Spike was all right with being saved once in a while. As long as he could save her.

_Imperfections are not flaws _

_flaws are things such as claws_

_imperfections are the little moles on your back_

_people who disagree don't know jack_

_the way your hair falls in your face_

_the lines on skin your tongue can trace_

_the way you sing along to no song_

_the way you don't know where you belong_

_the flex of gold in your green eyes_

_the red you see in the clear blue skies_

_that crooked smile on your lips_

_the over curves in your hips_

_the eyelashes that blink far too much_

_the over zealous nature of your touch_

_the way you love far more then necessary_

_because baby your imperfections are not ordinary_

_so don't just sit and watch life pass you by_

_because your imperfections are what make me love you from now until the day you die_

One week sappy love poem was not enough to some up their love. Not enough to show how much Spike adored Dawn. How perfect he truly believed she was. There was no changing the way he felt about her but there was no rescuing him either. No need for it. He would spend eternity helping her find where ever she thought her home was. Because he knew where they belonged. Together. And as long as they were together they were home.

They sat in the car and just drove. Summer goes so quickly. Remembering the summer was like remembering years ago. And so it was summer again. Their Summer again. Something about summer that Dawn and Spike just owned. The summer they spent together after Buffy died was theirs and this Summer was theirs. No one could take that away. So Dawn may be hurt now from the Angel Investigations gang not being exactly jumping for joy at her confession. So maybe things didn't go as smoothly as she had hoped. But it was still Summer, and it was their Summer. The cold just fades into the sun. In the Summer being with someone just felt right. Times just faded away and they just spent their time catching each other and falling into each other. No need to know where to go. Because whether or not they were completely sane, or even doing the right thing. It didn't matter. They were the kings of summer. The memory's of broken glass and fallen words. Had become a summer of blood filled veins and worshiped kisses.

Now that they were leaving this cursed town. They had left Sunnydale left Angel and the fang gang. The hard part was over. Now it was just them. No one to judge them or pull them apart. Just them, free to start a life together. But maybe they were wrong maybe this was the hard part.

_Authors note: _So this went hard in the beginning and ended well. Well sorta. So now begins the adventures of Dawn and Spike. The next chapters will be them heading out on their own to enjoy life together. Or not enjoy it whatever happens. I have a few ideas for what I want to happen next but I can't be so sure. So if you have any ideas I would greatly appreciate it. Okay please review. Luvs. 


	14. Running

Running away together. So this was really it. Just them this time. No more pit stops, no more regrets, or goodbyes. This was them. Really just them. Always was just them anyway. Now they really didn't have anyone else. This was the night. The first night they had labeled as theirs. No looking back. Because this was really it. They always joked about leaving that town together. And now they really had. Running away together. All alone, no one there to bother them. No need to justify the lie they use to live. Because now they were being honest. Could remember the past if they wanted. But didn't need to. All they needed was this. And the beginning of their life together. This was their escape.

The car rumbled down the road. No idea where they were going. Didn't care. Because they had forever. More then that. Could waste time doing nothing. Could spend it with meaning. Whatever they wanted. No longer bound by the people in their guilt filled pasts. Just this and them. No binds or locks. Free. Completely disentangled. No one left to hate or fear. Could save each other until there was nothing left. Loved each other anyway they were. Flawed. Twisted. Just loved each other. Were golden as long as they were close. They could breathe each other in while they could. How ever long they were together was their only existence, was how lasting they were. Would do it all over again. Suffer the pain just to get to this. This exemption from their ties to home. That was no longer home. This was. Home. Together. Past mistakes could no longer be considered mistakes. Because they were what led them to this. Would make the same mistakes again and again. Just to get to where they were. Could last. Would last. Infinity.

"Spike?" Dawn asked looking up at his pale skin.

"Yeah pet." He answered grabbing a hold of her hand, with his free hand. Steering the car with the other hand.

"Did you ever think you would be running away with me?" She asked a faint smile in her tired eyes. Always smiling now. Always happy. So something had to break. Because this was far too perfect.

Spike smirked fluidly. "Nibblet." He began. "I can't imagine my life without. Can't see how I didn't realize how much I loved you before." He glanced at her quickly then back to the road. "I treasure everything about you. Wish I had realized sooner how incredible you are. But then maybe I had to make the mistakes to get to where we are." Spike had a very serious look on his face. "And I wouldn't trade anything for this. For where we are now." Spike moved her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips gently.

"Good answer." Dawn smiled a sudden twinkle in her chromatic eyes. "I like the thought of running away with you." Dawn admitted. "Always wanted to go against them. Never thought it would be this way. Always wished it would." Dawn sigh and leaned her head back onto the seat.

Spike knew where they were going. Knew where he was taking her. Knew it was far away. Knew for some reason she had never been there. Knew she would love it. Would have to sleep in a hotel for the night. The next few nights. But knew when they got there it would be worth it. All for her. Because everything was for her. Always for her now. No one else mattered. Spike had always been like that. All or nothing. All for one. His girl. No one else would matter. He had found her. And no one else mattered. Could all die. Fade away into nothing. As long as he had her. As long as she was his. And as long as she was content. Would do anything to make her content. Make her his one and only. And she was his.

The light started to rise in the sky and Spike pulled into a hotel stop. He had it planned out perfectly. Knew where he was going. They would be dust if he didn't plan perfectly. He wouldn't have that. Not now. Not after everything. They fought to get here. He fought to get her. The car came to a stop and Spike turned off the engine.

"Time to rest luv. Sun's coming up." He said looking down at her serene face.

Spike got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open Dawns door. A gentlemen lately. Only to her. Anyone else who crossed his path got the bad side of Spike. Never her. She always got the best treatment he could bestow. He opened the door and took her hand to help her out of the car. Spike went into the back of the car to grab a bag that Dawn had packed for herself. He threw it over his should and wrapped his arm around the Brunette as they walked into the hotel. The women at the front desk smiled wide at them both. More towards Spike then Dawn.

"Yeah, we'd like a room." Spike said dryly pulling Dawn closer.

"Uhm, all right." The girl with the long blond hair smiled and fluttered her eyes lashes. "We'll put you in room 207, third floor." She said handing him the key. "I'm Kylie. Just call down if you need anything." She smiled coyly at Spike.

"We wont." Dawn growled and glared at the girl. Spike smiled amused at her protective attitude. "No interruptions, we'd rather not be disturbed." Dawn smiled slyly and the girl looked like a kicked puppy. Dawn pulled Spike into a passionate kiss and grabbed his hand pulling him to the elevator.

"What was that?" Spike asked Dawn as he tapped the elevator button.

"Oh nothing." Dawn smirked playfully. The elevator door opened and they both entered at the same time. The elevator doors closed and Spike pressed the button with the three on it.

"So what did you mean about the don't disturb thing?" Spike smirked. "Was that just to make her angry or, are you thinking what I hope your thinking?" He said his voice low.

"That all depends on what you hope I'm thinking." Dawn smiled a sly look on her innocent face. The elevator made a ding and Dawn exited leaving Spike in dismay. Then he quickly followed her towards the room. Spike turned the key in the door and opened it. Dawn walked in first and the blond vampire followed.

The room was nice. It was much bigger then Dawn had expected Spike to pay for a room. She turned around and smiled widely looking at him. The freedom felt amazing. In a hotel room with the love of her life. No where to go and all the time to get there. What did any of it matter? Anything in the past of future. With them all that mattered was here and now. They were together and in love. Everything was all right. Better then. Spike shut the door behind them. He had a broad smile on his amused face. Licking his lips he stepped forward. He paused watching her just diverted by her as always. Just satisfied to be in her presence. His love. His one and only. He admired her, worshiped her, and cherished her. No other way to live but to love her. And she felt the same way about him. Though she had felt that way much longer then he felt that for her. But he loved her just as much maybe more. Because at this point he really wouldn't live without her. Couldn't. She would survive if he were gone. Not happy. But alive. If it could be considered being alive.

Spike licked his lips, like he were about to unravel a gift. He smiled wide looking at her his beautiful plague. The only reason he was in this hotel room leaving Sunnydale. Which was ironic because when he loved her sister he stayed there for her. And he hated Sunnydale. This girl seemed to be perfect for him. They were a fit. A perfect match. Together they just made sense, they just worked. Like a perfect worshiped curse. Because he adored her and would do anything for her. Love is a insane thing. One little glance left him completely unhinged.

"So, were in a hotel room..." Dawn smiled. "What do people usually do in hotel rooms Spike?" She said with a fully fake clueless look on her petite face.

"Hmm..." Spike trailed off. "Not sure pet. Wanna educate me?" He said with a cunning look on his powerful face.

"I thought you were the one who did all the educating." Dawn smirked a intensity in her eyes.

"Huh, beautiful and smart. I sure know how to pick em." Spike tensed his jaw and stepped closer standing in front of her now barely touching.

"I'm pretty sure you suck at picking them Spike." Dawn paused. "Let's see. Sicily never wanted you. Dru, dumped you for some slug looking demon, and Buffy, well that one has to be the worst." Dawn licked her lips calmly. "But you see the best one of all you never picked. You didn't pick me Spike, I picked you." Dawn let out a small giggle.

"Bloody hell," Spike sighed exasperated. "Your right luv. You are my only good choice." He laughed. "Yet here I was thinking you were all wrong for me. When your perfect for me." He smirked wooing her in. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I Love you Nibblet." He pronounced.

"I know." She grinned.

"Thanks a lot for replying." He growled.

"I love you Spike." She said sarcastically.

"You make me crazy." Spike smiled playfully. "Your gonna be my downfall you do know that." He cocked his head.

"Yeah, but ain't I worth it?" She let a bright smile cross her entire face and tilted her head to one side.

Spike just growled and pulled her into an almost rough kiss. His way of showing her she was definitely worth it. Worth everything. Worth breathing for, suffering for, killing for, dying for, living for. Worth all of it. Because he loved her. Adored her. It was an impossible situation. Yet perfect. Because no one would have expected them to be together in a million years. But they were there. Together. In love. More then they ever thought they could be. Dawn had gotten to be a cynic, she didn't believe in love. And Spike only got hurt by it. When they found each other it was near impossible to believe it was real. They loved each other. And made each other feel loved and safe. Something no one else had ever done for them. Spike lifted Dawn and pulled her over to the bed still in the midst of a fiery kiss. What did people do in hotel rooms?

Dawn woke in Spike's strong arms. Always waking up inside his embrace. He enjoyed holding her as much as she enjoyed being held by him. She leaned on her arms while she stared at his face. Couldn't look away. How did she get to be with someone so beautiful. So perfect. She was just Dawnie, the slayers little sis. Nothing more nothing less. Now she was Spike's girl. So much more. How could she deserve someone so amazing. Buffy always thought he was pitiful. Always thought he was a sad excuse for a man. Wasn't one. Just a demon. A thing, soulless and dead. Dawn saw him as a hero. A beautiful, perfect, inhuman, yet man. To her he glowed. Radiated. Was much more then what Buffy saw him as. Everything about him to her was amazing. The way he talked, moved, spoke, looked, everything.

Spike let a slight smile grace his lips without opening his eyes. He was awake and he could feel her eyes on him. Could tell she was admiring him. And he didn't mind it. Not at all. It was just fine with him if she wanted to stare. Felt good to have some one adore you that much. To think that you were worth gazing at. Having Dawn love and admire him as much as he did her was better then he hoped for. He just wanted her. Never thought she would want him as much. Knew she had a little crush on him when she was a kid. Didn't know she cared for him this way, this much. Love. The feeling wasn't overrated. Not at all.

"Whatcha lookin' at Nibblet?" Spike smiled full of cunning.

"You." She admitted with out a hint of shyness in her voice.

Spike opened his eyes. "See anything you like?" He said a feral look in his eyes.

"Everything." She smirked and bit her bottom lip.

"Your too perfect." Spike announced.

"What?" Dawn asked confused. There was nothing perfect about her. Or so she thought. That was not how Spike saw it.

"You perfect. The way you talk, the way you move, the way you treat me." He paused. "Better then I deserve." He admitted to her dismay. "Your my forever." He kissed her forehead gently. The night was falling on them, and it would soon be time to leave. Time for another undertaking. Just the two of them, always.

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Ive had far too much school work and its bringing me down. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And I am so sorry. So Much Love to all of you._


	15. Would Kill For This, Just A Little Bit

They were done with what they had lost. Were all for the future and what laid out in front of them. Their entire lives. No matter what could be in store for them it was enough to love one another and feel that. To others it may be a corny ridiculous cliché but to them it was much more. Their lives. They had never had anything like this. And no matter what it would last forever. Dead, Alive or undead. Because they weren't like the rest of them. Weren't about to give up on something because it was too good to be true. This was far too good to be true and they were all right with that. No more holding back, no more fake promises. This was all real. It was convincing enough. All that they needed.

They were in the car again. It was always moving so fast. They both thought something had to happen because this was too perfect. Them together and this happy. They had to fall, they weren't use to this. Use to having everything. It's not like they didn't have to suffer for it, a little bit. The car rolled down the road as Dawn and Spike just talked. They could do that now. Keeping the tempos of the music in their heads, as it blared from the stereo. There was something about them, they had a connection, with or without clothes.

"You think I'll miss her?" Dawn asked looking at the dashboard.

"Who?" Spike retorted looking at Dawn.

"Buffy." She spoke from underneath her eyelashes.

"Yeah, pet, I'm pretty sure you will." He smirked amused at her questions. She always asked the most useless questions. Meaningless. But it was alright with him.

"Will you?" Dawn asked a look in her blue eyes that was intensely lucid.

"Doubtful." Spike admitted, without a moments pause. He was more then over her sister. He was tired of thinking about her. Tired of the scoobies, tired of Sunnydale, and all it's problems.

"If you had left me behind would you have missed me?" She asked a subtle honestly in her eyes.

Spike chuckled lightly. "I would never have left you." Then you grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently. "But yes. If for some reason I had left you behind, I would miss you. Constantly." Spike smiled and Dawn did the same.

"I can't believe we left Sunnydale." Dawn smiled wide enough to outshine the sun, Spike could have sworn she did. "I'm free." She tipped her head back and half yelled out the words.

"Yeah you are. And a little bit unhinged if I do say so myself." Spike smirked playfully.

"You made me that way." Dawn giggled. "I love you, Spike." She announced.

Spike looked over at her. "I love you too." His eyes look filled with passion and longing. He really loved her.

All of a sudden the car came to a rough stop and Spike stepped on the breaks. The air bags blew up jolting them back as their car rammed into a tree in front of them. There had been something in the road that caused the tired to blow out. Dawn tried to shake it off as she looked over at Spike who looked incoherent. She noticed her had hit his head and knew he would come to conciseness soon enough being that he was a vampire. Dawn tried to stretch herself out and open the door of the car. She felt herself being grabbed and dragged out of the car. She was week but she tried to struggle. She could feel a cloth moved in front of her mouth and then she completely lost conciseness.

A few minutes late Spike rose from his spot in the car. He opened his eyes slowly and looked beside him. Dawn was gone. His face went from calm to terrified. He ripped open his door ripping it from its hinges. He looked around the scene and she was no where to be found. Spike ran his fingers through his hair a worried look on his face. He saw a piece of paper on the top of the car. He grabbed it in a hurry and opened it.

_Spike,_

_Once again we cross paths. I must say it was not a coincidence. I have had the opportunity to meet the lovely Dawn Summers. I am curious to learn more about her. I am sure I will. We crossed paths years ago and it did not go so well. I must say you left me wanting revenge. And I plan on getting my revenge, as always. The lucky star hotel is down the street from you, not a far walk. I will contact you there. And Spike, no games if you want to see your lover again._

_The Immortal_

Spike punched his fist into the car that was in front of him and screamed in anger. He began the walk down the street knowing her had no other choice. He had to get to Dawn. Of course something like this had to happen. Things were going to well. Things were too perfect. There was no way people like Dawn and Spike could go so long with such happiness. Something bad had to happen. It was unavoidable. In their world, their reality, it always ended like this.

Dawn woke in a dark room on a couch. It wasn't damp or dirty. It was nice, and expensive. The entire room was high class. It didn't make her less frightened. She sat up and breathed in. Spike had to save her. She knew he would, he always did. This was all so sudden that it made her almost not really let the incident sink in. She tried to calm her breathing knowing that getting stressed would only make things worse. She had to remain calm, she had to get out of there. Or at least stay alive until Spike could get there. She heard a noise coming from the door that was in front of her. The handle was jiggling and it opened. A tall man walked in. He was dark and very handsome. He walked into the room with a disturbing smile on his face. He stood in front of her and looked down at her check her over.

"Why hello my dear." He smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked trying not to seem afraid.

"The Immortal. Call me I." He smiled coyly.

"Love the name, real creative." She hissed. "Why the hell am I here?" She asked annoyed.

"Spike." He answered bluntly.

"Great. An old friend?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You could say so." He chuckled.

"So what's the plan, lure him here. Then kill him right." Dawn shrugged. "Won't work." She hissed.

"Oh trust me. It will." The Immortal smiled a wide evil smile.

Spike continued his walk down the street and soon enough came to the hotel. It wasn't the classiest of places, but it would do. Spike walked inside and to the front desk. There was a women with long red hair and a slight tiredness to her thin rimmed eyes.

"Oh, hello." She sat up and looked at Spike. "Are you Spike." She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I have a message for you." She sighed and handed him a note. "The man set you up in room seventeen. It's down the hall." She nodded as she also handed him a key.

_Spike,_

_Stay in the room. I will call you with more information._

_The Immortal_

Spike nodded at the girl and walked down the hallway with the key in his hand. He came to room 17 and unlocked the door. He walked inside and looked around to be sure there was no one inside. Spike walked into the room and sat on the bed beside the phone. Spike was worried. More like terrified. Not for himself even in the slightest bit. He was afraid for his Dawn. She was taken by the one creature Spike could not trust her with. He was infuriated. And the only thing he could do was wait. It made him feel useless. He knew things with Dawn were going far too perfect. He knew something had to go wrong, it always did. He couldn't have everything, not without repercussions. Because he didn't deserve that much happiness, but Dawn did. So why should she have to suffer for his mistakes. This was the way it always went with them. Couldn't escape Sunnydale. Could never escape failure. Because he was a failure. But this time he was not going to fail. He may not be the one to make it out alive. But he would see to it that Dawn did. She was the only thing that actually mattered to him. And he would never let anything happen to her. No matter what the cost was, she would be alright he would see to it. Because he loved her, and that was enough.

_Authors Note: Please review this chapter. Cause no one reviewed my last chapter of Boundaries of Sin and it made me very, very sad. And I need reviews to continue this. :). So I needed a little conflict cause things were going all too well. I am so very sorry that it took so long. I have been going through a lot of personal stuff and it had not been too good for me. But I needed to write. I am also working on another one shot that I hope you will review. And anyone who reads this, I would love you if you read some of my other one shots and reviewed...they are feeling quiet neglected. But I promise to try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Luv you all, and I hope you enjoy this so very much. -Kirsten_


	16. Deadly Immortals And Promise Rings

**Deadly Immortals and Promise Rings**

Dawn woke to see the Immortal standing over her and a few of his muscles beside him. She stretched her neck and heard a loud crack as she did. This couldn't be happening. After things were so perfect. It was like things just kept stopping them dead in their tracks. Right when things were getting good. Things had been perfect. Something had to happen. Because they didn't deserve this kind of happiness. They weren't wanted just the outcasts. Couldn't be happy. Couldn't be loved. But they certainly didn't deserve this. This destruction. Always. Because they weren't aloud to be happy.

"Good morning bonny." The Immortal smiled.

"My name is Dawn." She hissed.

He just laughed quietly and looked into her blue eyes. "So you've fallen for Spike have you?" He asked calmly.

"Is that any of your business?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Just trying to make conversation." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes I am in love with him." She admitted. "Why does that matter?" She asked.

"Doesn't. It's just I've never seen a girl really in love with Spike. So much that they despise everyone else." He looked at her staring. Confused almost. How a women could hate the sight of him just because they were in love with Spike. It was irrational. No one stayed with Spike, it was so simple to take a women from him. Not this one. He could see it. In her eyes. The way she burned for him. Knew no one could ever take her away from Spike. And that was just annoying. Because he knew how much taking her would hurt Spike. And he couldn't do it. Because she wouldn't have him. And she was probably the only women in the world he couldn't have.

"Well I do." She inched away from him.

"I just hope you can live after he is dead. It would be waste of such beauty." The Immortal smiled wide. His eyes were glinting with passion. He was gorgeous. But Dawn saw nothing but evil. She despised him. For taking her away from Spike thinking he could kill him.

"I may not be a fantastic fighter. But if you touch him. I will kill you. I will find a way." Dawn promised darkness shinning through her blue eyes.

"Oh really darling. And what do you expect to do?" He asked curious.

"Somehow. I'm pretty skilled in magic." Dawn almost whispered. "I just happen to be the slayers sister, so I know just how to kill a demon." She hissed. "Or an Immortal...whatever the hell you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Hell hath no fury like a womens scorn." He chuckled. "I don't doubt you'll try. But I do know you will fail." He promised.

"I wouldn't temp me." She growled. She closed her eyes. She could do this. Something anything. To scare him. Suddenly a pitcher that was beside him exploded. The Immortal jumped and look at her in dismay. Dawn just smiled. "Think of that except, the pitcher is your head." She smirked.

"Powerful little witch." He offered.

Spike sat there in the dank hotel room not knowing what to do. Just waiting. Because that's all he could do. Couldn't try and find them. He had no clue where they were. Couldn't find Dawn. Had do wait until the Immortal told him where they were. And he surely would. Spike knew that. Just needed to save her. His girl. Anyway he possibly could. Suddenly the phone next to him rang. He picked up the handle and put it up to his face.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Spike?" A strange voice asked.

"Yeah." He said again.

"There will be a car waiting outside the hotel. It will bring you to him." The man hung up the phone.

Spike hung up as well. He ran his fingers through his hair stress filling him. He stood up and walked outside of the hotel. Sure enough there was a black car in the front of the hotel room a man standing there beside of it.

"Spike. Get in quickly." He demanded and got back inside the drivers seat.

Spike did as he said and got into the passenger side of the vehicle. Not that he truly wanted to. It was the last thing he wanted to do. But he had to. This was the only way he could get to her. Had to follow the rules until he saw her face. Until he knew he could save her. Until he could risk everything for her life because she meant more then anything to him. Meant the world. And he would die for her. If he had to. He could give up his life so that she could have hers. The ride was painful. Waiting to arrive where he hoped his Dawn was.

The car stopped in a jolt and the man got out of the car. Spike followed. They were in front of a mansion. An overly sized one. Spike decided not to follow the man any longer. It took one snap of his neck to end him. Not much. Something Spike was use to. Something that didn't bother him. Would bother most other people. But then again Spike wasn't people.

He walked inside the mansion as quietly as possible. There were two men in the front entrance standing there slightly shocked. Expecting to see Spike with the other man. But he arrived alone. Meaning something had happened to him. Not a good sign for their futures.

"Where is he?" He asked anger growing in his voice.

"Upstairs." One man said in a hurry. Nervousness erupting from his voice.

"Good job." The other man spoke annoyed at his partner. Giving away information he was obviously not supposed to. "We unfortunately can not allow you to go up there." The man directed this towards Spike.

"Unfortunately I am going whether you like it or not." Spike growled as he stepped closer. All it took was him knocking the two mens heads together to render them unconscious. In normal circumstances he would have killed them. Something about being with Dawn made him want to be better. Or at least try to be better. It was better then nothing.

"Yes. I am powerful." She nodded. "I'm sure you know Angelus." She tried to be smooth, not let him see the fear. "Well I kicked his ass. I can do the same to you." She warned.

"Mhm." He scoffed. "Honey I'm sure you think you could and you might put up a fair fight. But I would win. I always win." He shrugged so sure of himself.

"Not if I have any say in the matter." Spike was standing in the doorway unscathed. Dawn couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes and made the ropes around her wrists fall off completely. He was there. Yet again Spike came to save the day. Always saving each other.

"Spike." The Immortal looked shocked. Spike wasn't supposed to be there yet. He was supposed to be downstairs tied up. His plan was falling through. Just as Dawn had hoped. This was bound to get ugly now. "Your early."

"Not much for planning things on time." Spike hissed. "Dawn." Spike looked at his girl standing behind the Immortal. "Come here." He demanded as she ran towards him. "Get outta here." He said golding onto her arm.

"I'm not leaving you." She refused.

"Aww." The Immortal teased. "How sweet, little Summer's wont leave her pet Vampire." He taunted trying to make Spike angrier.

"Back off." Spike hissed his eyes flashing yellow.

"Well Spike, nice to see you again." He lied.

"As much as I'd love to catch up. Can we get to the fighting?" Spike said stalking closer to him.

Spike lunged towards The Immortal punching him and sending him flying. The battling went on back and forth for what seemed like hours. They were a fair match. There would be no end to this fight. Unless something interfered. Because neither one of them was going to give up this fight. Neither one could. Spike knew he had to fight. Had to rescue Dawn. Wished she would have run. Gotten to safety. But she would never leave him alone. If he died she would too. She was just that kind of person. Couldn't let him fall, unless she had a chance to jump too.

Finally The Immortal had his hands wrapped around Spike's throat. He was strangling him his grip getting tighter and tighter. Spike tried to struggle out of his grip. Dawn knew it was her turn to save him. She did it last time with Angelus there was no reason she couldn't do it again. No reason she couldn't use the magic. And it would be even stronger now because she was a vampire. Had the extra strength. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She let the strength coarse through her veins and suddenly The Immortal went flying back from Spike. The Immortal looked up at Spike then to Dawn. Ready to lunge again. This time he was furious. Dawn breathed in again. She could do this. Because it wasn't enough. Couldn't just scare this guy. Had to do something. She closed her eyes. And began to get dizzy. She was forcing out the magic's and it was hurting her. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought. She opened her eyes and there he was. The Immortal, he was stone. A gray colored marble. He wasn't dead. No. She didn't have the strength for that yet. But he was trapped. There was no getting out of that. Spike rushed to her side quickly as she began to lose her balance.

"Dawn?" Spike held onto her limp body. "Are you okay?" He asked worried and Dawn nodded weakly. "How did you do that?" He asked. "I didn't know you were do powerful." He said astonished.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I just knew I had to. So I did it." She attempted a smile as he breathing got heavy.

"Come on let's get you outta here." He smiled carrying her limp body down the stairs and into the car that had driven him there.

Spike slid her into the passenger side and walked over to his seat in a hurry. He turned the key in the ignition and began driving off. He headed for the nearest hotel. He knew she needed sleep and blood. He knew of a place not far from them that was a vampire hotel. Humans were allowed to stay there. But it was more intended for vampires. A place where they could rest and be safe from hunters. They also supplied blood. And he knew she needed that. The drive wasn't long. They arrived soon enough and Spike helped Dawn out of the car and into the hotel. There was a young women at the front desk who had blond hair and a pleasant smile. It was always bright eyes blonde's who were the front desk clerks. Couldn't they get more creative. Spike walked up to her.

"Hi, can we get a room for the night?" Spike said holding onto a weak Dawn.

"Sure." She began typing in her computer. "Your in room 109 it's on the first floor seeings as she looked pretty tired." The women smiled handing Spike the room key.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the key and walking down the hallway. He arrived at the room and quickly unlocked the door. Spike rested Dawn on the bed and picked up the hotel phone. He dialed out the room service. "Hey, can I get some blood up in room 109 quickly?" Spike ordered. "Thanks." He said gently. He leaned towards Dawn who looked exhausted. "You okay pet?" He asked calmly.

"Yup." She answered. "Just tired." She sighed.

"All right. We'll have blood in no time. You'll feel better after you eat." Spike promised.

"Okay." She still weak. The magic has drained her of all her energy.

Dawn drifted off to sleep without her own consent. She woke to find no Spike and a glass of blood beside her bed. She knew he would be back but him being gone made her uncomfortable. Made her feel unsafe. She hated when they were apart. It made her feel like she was torn in half. Like she was empty. She sat up and grabbed the glass of blood. She began to guzzle it down. It was like liquid drugs. It refueled her and made her feel revived. Before she knew it most of the blood was gone. She set it back on the table and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. The bags that were under her eyes before had vanished. It was funny what one glass of blood did for a vampire. She turned on the shower and undressed. She waited for the water to heat up then jumped inside. She let the hot water sooth her tired muscles. She grabbed the little bottle of hotel shampoo and lathered up her hair. It felt so great to take a shower after all she had been through. When she was finished she turned of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and then walked into the bedroom. She realized she didn't have her clothes. She didn't have any clothes. After the accident they had to take another car. And they never went back for their clothes. Dawn sat on the bed and turned on the television. She relaxed as she waited for Spike to get back. Not long after spike arrived carrying bags in his hands.

"Spike." Dawn exclaimed excitement in her shaky voice.

"Miss me pet?" Spike smirked that same deadly smirk as he observed Dawn. Wearing nothing but a towel.

"Very much." She uttered smiling from ear to ear. "What's with all the bags?" She asked confused.

"Just some clothes." He announced. "I suspected you would take a shower while I was gone, and then you would have no clean clothes." He said very proud of himself. "Though I think I like the towel better." He gleamed.

"Haha very funny." She giggled. "Give me those." She demanded grabbing a bag. She pulled out a some underwear, a pare of jeans and a plain white tee. She ran into the bathroom to change. She came out quickly looking at Spike who was sitting on the bed. A strangely nervous look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked a satisfied look on her petite face.

"Oh nothing." He offered. "Just thinking."

"About what?" The brunette asked sitting beside Spike on the bed.

"This." He pulled out a small black velvet box.

Dawn suddenly had a look of shock on her face. And then it faded when she convinced her self that it wasn't what she thought. "What's that?" She asked as calmly as possible.

Spike opened the box slowly. It was a ring. A diamond. Beautiful just what she would have picked out if she had done it herself. It was a square cut diamond with two little sapphires on each side, and two little diamonds on the other side of those. "I thought, that maybe, well it's an engagement ring. We can't actually get married legally. Cause I don't have a pulse. But, I thought we could go to Vegas." Spike looked up at Dawn with a hopeful look in his beautiful blue eyes.

Dawn couldn't help but shriek as she wrapped her arms around Spike. "Oh my God!" She shouted. "Your so amazing." She couldn't control her smiling and giggles.

"So does that mean yes?" He asked looking at her smiling face.

"Of course!" She gleamed. "Do I have to put in on myself?" She asked sweetly.

Spike took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, perfect fit. "So Nibblet, do you like it?" He asked hopeful.

"It's perfect." She tried to contain her excitement. "Your perfect." Dawn exclaimed. "I just can't believe you would do this. This is so amazing." Dawn rambled on unable to calm herself.

This was something she hadn't expected. She knew Spike loved her, but she never expected this. Because they couldn't actually have a marriage that was completely real because he was a vampire. And he had been supposedly dead for over a hundred years. But this was better then any normal marriage to some normal guy. This was Spike. The undead, leather coat wearing, vampire. And he was actually asking her to marry him. The ring was beautiful. Which only proved how well Spike really did know her. Knew exactly what she would like. Love. He knew her like no one else did. And this was exactly what she needed right now. After everything they had just gone through. This was better then anything she could have hoped for. He was always throwing her for a loop. Shocking her. Shattering all her doubts. Fighting all her battles for her. Making sure she was safe, and cherished. He was her savior. Pulled her away from that Sunnyhell and brought her here. With him. Where he made her feel like nothing else could hurt her. The only thing running through her head was that she actually got Spike to settle down. Sure they weren't actually settling down into a house with a white picket fence. That would never be them. But she had him binding himself to her. Forever. She was the one to catch him. Buffy couldn't even do that. And in the end the wolf had fallen for the lamb. Following in the traces of the pasts footsteps.

_Authors Note: So here it is. The next chapter. And far from the last. I am so sorry it took so long to finish. I have had so much going on it's not even funny. If your really interested or need an excuse that madly go ahead and send me a private message and I can tell you all that happened. But for now here it is. The next chapter. I like it. I mean It's sorta something that popped into my head. And I enjoyed the twist. I thought it needed something. Like a lovely engagement ring. Haha. I hope you enjoy this. REVIEW!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX!_


End file.
